


[中译] Tea Cosy 茶杯保温套

by HayKer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Arguments, Devotion, Dogs, Establishing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Hannibal has no moral compass whatsoever, M/M, Mpreg, Non-ABO MPEG, Non-Consensual Pregnancy, Organ Transplantation, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Pregnancy, Surgery, Surprise pregnancy, Will Graham puts up with so much shit, doting, home birth, parenting, questionable medical science, questionable morals, the dub/noncon tag is for pregnancy only no actual rape occurs in the story
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayKer/pseuds/HayKer
Summary: “你醒了。”汉尼拔站在门口，一只手掌平衡着一个托盘，另一只手端着一杯水。一本书夹在他的腋下。假如威尔流连睡梦，他准备好了等待。“我想是的，”威尔告诉他。“这仍然感觉像是一场梦。”“我们杀死了一条龙，”汉尼拔说，将他的宝藏放在床头柜上。“并且从大海里重获新生。这的确听起来有点像一篇童话故事。”汉尼拔从威尔·格雷厄姆身边夺走了两个孩子，他不会再次那样伤害他了。相反，他会给他一个孩子，他们的孩子，汉尼拔将是它的父亲，威尔将会怀着它到足月……因为还有什么比未经你的男性伴侣同意就往他身体里移植一个子宫更能彰显你的“爱”呢？
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea Cosy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117085) by [stratumgermanitivum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratumgermanitivum/pseuds/stratumgermanitivum), [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/pseuds/whiskeyandspite). 



> **原作** : 好吧所以Rape/Non-con警告是因为威尔绝对没同意往他身体里移植一个子宫还要怀着一个孩子到生下来。这篇故事里，无论是他们两个还是其他人之间都没有强奸发生，但考虑到同意是一个 **巨大** 的问题（并且和整篇故事相关）我们需要把这个警告放上去。
> 
> 这一篇很是一段旅程，朋友们，但我们对此非常自豪并希望你们试一试，哪怕它感觉非常怪异。
> 
> 所以，呃……母亲节快乐？

威尔悠悠醒转。指尖一抽，眼珠在疲惫而肿胀的眼睑下转动，舌尖分开干裂的嘴唇，一声低吟。

柔软的双手，温暖，太温暖了，贴着他的脸颊，拇指在他的眼下缓缓画着圈，一道威尔熟悉的声音，温柔而抚慰心神，正低喃着他的名字。

他记起了那悬崖。

他记起了那海洋。

他记起了那痛苦，和汉尼拔与自己相贴的嘴唇。

“汉——”

“嘘，我在这里。”

更多的抚摸，耳语，织物挪动的沙沙声和某种冰凉而堪称熟悉的味道。临床。干净。

“你需要喝水。”汉尼拔低声说，又抚上了威尔的脸。某个东西撞上了他的嘴唇，威尔分开了它们，舌头舔过吸管，吸了一口水。

_窒息，下沉，撞击，淹溺，死去，死去，死去——_

“慢下来，威尔，没事的，”他呛咳起来，汉尼拔托起他的头，扶着他，直到威尔咬着牙吸了一口气，因疼痛而呜咽出声。“再喝一点，然后我会给你一点药让你重新睡着。”

“不。”

“威尔。”

“不，我想——”又一声痛吟，皱起的眉毛，颤抖的嘴唇。威尔再次张嘴含住吸管，慢慢睁开了眼。

就像一张正在冲洗的照片，阴影首先进入视野。轮廓，边缘，颜色缓缓滤进，直到威尔可以看清他所在的房间。

整洁。缺乏个性。某人的客房，装修谨慎而零散。

而汉尼拔站在床边，看起来身经百战，疲惫不堪、遍体鳞伤。

美丽惊人。

威尔放任这想法掠过脑海，将它归类。是的，这就是他们去往的方向。或许长久以来，一直都是。经年如此。他任由这想法停驻，落在他脑后的某个地方，这样他就能以后再把它拿出来仔细琢磨。

“哪儿？”他嘶声道，又感激地啜了一口。

“新斯科舍，暂时。法国，几周之后，等你恢复到可以旅行的时候。”

这些话将疼痛拉回了威尔大脑的中央。仿佛它始终在背景里哼唱，等待着他的承认。

脸上缝线的瘙痒。他的肩膀被牢牢地包裹着，一只胳膊固定在胸前。

他不确定他的腹痛是怎么回事。他想不起来那里被捅过，但当他伸手去摸绷带时，汉尼拔轻轻捉住了他的手，把它引开了。

“被礁石刺穿了，”他解释道。“在我能够把你拖到岸上之前，很长一段时间内海浪一直把我们拍向它们。”

威尔点点头。他没指望能从坠崖里活下来。他将其视作在汉尼拔送给他的礼物之后，他能给他的最美的最后礼物。一场婚礼，差不多吧，一场被怒涛监督和接受，由日益侵蚀的断崖见证的仪式。

“我睡了多——”

“今天是第四天，”汉尼拔告诉他。汉尼拔的体重压上来时，威尔感到床晃了晃，他没有在威尔身边躺下，但坐得很近，一只手抬起覆在他心口，另一只手仍然松松握着插着吸管的水杯，以防威尔再次需要。“你需要休息。”

“你也是。”

“我的情况更好。”汉尼拔回答，威尔可以听出他的声音里的笑意。宽慰，或许吧，高兴他能够像他一直想而威尔一直抗拒的那样照顾威尔。不是自以为是。再也不是了。

“能给我点止痛药吗？”威尔含糊道。他的话语模糊不清，大脑怦怦抽痛，仿佛海浪把它们拍上了犬牙交错的海岸。汉尼拔的重量离开了床，他的手离开了威尔的皮肤。他再次醒来时，手指正插在他发间，引导他吞下什么东西。

然后他就睡着了。

他的第二次尝试被证明更加有效：威尔感觉自己休息得更好，更加清醒。这次汉尼拔不在房间里，他躺了回去，等着他回来，肯定去了某个地方做饭或者制定计划。

房间在摇晃。威尔花了一会儿才注意到，他被药物残留的迷雾弄得头脑昏沉。但，一次轻微的摇晃，海浪拍打船壳的哗啦声。

他们在一艘船上。一个微笑扯起了威尔的嘴角。这艘船一定比他去意大利时驾驶的那一艘要大：这间房里没有小厨房，而且如果汉尼拔睡过觉，那不是在威尔边上，他被小心翼翼地放在崭新的床单上，手背上扎着一根静脉输液管。

“你醒了。”

汉尼拔站在门口，一只手掌平衡着一个托盘，另一只手端着一杯水。一本书夹在他的腋下。假如威尔流连睡梦，他准备好了等待。

“我想是的，”威尔告诉他。“这仍然感觉像是一场梦。”

“我们杀死了一条龙，”汉尼拔说，将他的宝藏放在床头柜上。“并且从大海里重获新生。这的确听起来有点像一篇童话故事。”

“或者一部传奇，”威尔笑道，没有受伤的一侧脸颊倚在肩膀上。“你吃饭了吗？”

“吃了。”

“你在撒谎么？”

“没有，”汉尼拔回答，但他在微笑。他扶着威尔坐起来，往他背后塞了更多的枕头以在他收回手时帮助他坐直。威尔低哼一声，在上面动来动去，直到他找到舒服的姿势。

“谁在开船？”

“没有人，”汉尼拔告诉他，在床边坐下。“我们停泊在离海岸不远的地方。足够近到让我们随时获取需要的补给。”

“这是你计划好的。”

“我希望如此，”汉尼拔纠正，然后停了下来端详他面前的威尔。他对很多事情都怀有希望。他希望他的计划能继续与两个人有关。“千代在船上装备了足够我们维持几个星期的物资。不过，我们低估了自己受伤的程度。如果我们也为此做了打算，我们现在的旅程会走得更远。”

“她——”

“离开了，我会这么说。她很少浪费时间。”

“所以说就我们两个人了。”独自呆在船上。独自呆在房间里。威尔疲惫到没法让一股热流穿过他的身体，但他觉得几周之后，他会有截然不同的感受。

“准确来说不是。”在这里，汉尼拔停顿了一下。他不是一个为愧疚而生的人，而这是威尔早就屈从于的东西，但他是一个保守秘密的人，将真相禁锢在扭曲和省略之中。

但现在不是了。在威尔放弃了那么多，跟随他跃下悬崖之后就再也不是了。

“汉尼拔。”威尔向他伸出手。汉尼拔半途握住了他，在这个动作扯痛他的腹部时支持着他。

“你伤得很重，”汉尼拔告诉他。他在餐盘上忙碌，舀起一勺热气腾腾的可口食物送到威尔嘴边。“我需要助手。替代品。”

“替代 _什么？_ ”

汉尼拔灵巧地将勺子送入威尔分开的嘴唇之间，仿佛在喂一个孩子。汤很美味，考虑到他们在加拿大海岸附近的一艘船上，简直美味到不公平。“你失去了不少血，”汉尼拔说。“以及一个肾脏。我们的血型不匹配，但我足够幸运，认识一位万能捐赠者。”

“谁？”

“一位旧友。”

“ _汉尼拔。_ ”威尔伸手拨开勺子，扭过头，眯起眼睛看向面前的男人。两个人都知道他的耐心足以胜过汉尼拔对他健康的担忧，医生最终让步了。

“贝迪莉亚。”

威尔眨了眨眼，有一瞬间不确定涌入他大脑的是什么情绪。有放松，他想，至少是某个咎由自取的人。对一个生命的逝去冰凉的冷漠。冰凉得诡异，考虑到是那生命帮助威尔坐起来，看见、听见和感受他的四周。

“该跑快点的，”片刻之后，威尔低声说。“她不会还——”

“不，”汉尼拔坦白，试图继续喂威尔吃饭。一声叹息，他张开嘴让他喂进来。“她死去时没有变故发生，也没有遭受太多痛苦。她有她的用处。”

威尔嗯了一声，又吞下了一口，舔了舔嘴唇，朝着碗皱起眉。汉尼拔摇摇头，抢占了他提问的机会。“鸡肉和香草，威尔，一些富有营养又易于消化的东西。那是一场高密度的手术。”

“完全是你干得出来的事。”威尔咕哝，又喝了一勺。他可以感觉到他再一次被切开的地方肌肉的移动和拉扯。痛感比起某些尤其剧烈的疼痛更像揉成一团的淤伤。他猜想现在离汉尼拔把他修补好只过了几个小时。贝迪莉亚甚至可能还是温热的。

这是一个烦人的想法。

“如果他们找到尸体，”他说，工作大脑接管，就像每次他感到压力时那样。“他们会知道我们在哪里。或者至少，我们曾经在哪里。”

“她会一直保存到我们起航。千代为我们弄到了一艘改装渔船，我们有一个大冰柜来存放她。”

那串想法只让事情变得更糟。这种时候，威尔可以处理好。当他赤手空拳撕开兰道尔·蒂尔或者红龙的时候，他没有感到后悔。

但将贝迪莉亚同时看作一个人和一具尸体让他隐隐作呕。或许只是止痛药的缘故。威尔晃了晃头。

“所以我们把她留在大西洋的某个地方。然后出发去法国，就像什么事情都没发生过那样？”

“就像 _一切_ 都发生了那样。”汉尼拔的眼睛找到了威尔的，热切而探寻。渴盼。

“我哪里也不会去，”威尔保证道。他已经感到疲惫了，但同样非常确定。他没有别的选择。“无论接下来会发生什么，我都在你身边。”

汉尼拔莞尔。这是一个很小的微笑，仅仅是嘴角的微微上扬，但威尔看见了写于其上的如释重负，就像他看见汉尼拔那样轻而易举。

汉尼拔又喂他喝了几勺汤，当威尔再一次睡着时，那个微笑仍然在他的脑海里。

接下来的几天他睡得很多，只有在汉尼拔来喂他、清洁他、帮他上厕所和穿衣服时会醒来。威尔的睡眠没有特定的规律，因此维持时间感很难。他觉得在汉尼拔拔掉针头，没有每隔几个小时就量一次他的血压之前他又昏睡了三天。

他给威尔吃药，比任何一个只是受伤的人应该吃的都要多。

但，他想，在合法医院外进行器官移植风险极高，所以吃下了汉尼拔给他的任何东西。

一当他能够自己爬起来去上厕所，威尔就坚持要汉尼拔睡在他身边。

威尔已经习惯了睡在一个活物旁边。一段时间里，是他的狗狗们，这些柔软、温暖而温柔的小家伙在他身边打盹，在梦里踢腿，伸懒腰，打呵欠和给自己挠痒痒。然后是他的妻子。另一个人的心跳，他们的体温，他们特有的困倦气息带来的安慰。

床很窄，但也不是窄到难以想象，足够他们两个人紧贴着入睡，但一翻身或者换姿势就会把另一个人挤到地板上去。威尔发觉当他把自己塞进汉尼拔下巴底下，一只手覆着他脉搏的节拍时睡得最香。他逐渐习惯于醒来发现有手指在梳理他的头发。

生活安顿为一种模式，一种新的现实。伤口愈合；威尔觉得汉尼拔从前面开刀有点奇怪，但他不记得坠崖的很多事情。有可能——甚至是很有可能——当时他已经大开着供汉尼拔研究了。

汉尼拔宣布他恢复到可以比快速去一趟厕所离床更远的那天早上，威尔像一发子弹一样冲了出去。汉尼拔的关注让人不胜欢欣又极其满足，但这个房间开始变得无聊。他飞快地跑到甲板上，深深呼吸着海面的空气。

“哈里法克斯。”汉尼拔说，指了指波浪起伏的海洋对面的城市，威尔只能勉强分辨出来。他们在距离稍远的地方抛锚，威尔知道汉尼拔定期带着他们沿海岸线上上下下以免引起怀疑。

“我想我们不会看到很多，”威尔沉思道。“现在我已经能起床走动，我们可以出发去法国了。”

汉尼拔看向他，那是很长的一眼，威尔觉得一直看到了他的脚趾。“很快。”他说，向威尔伸出手，当他微微俯身靠近时，威尔忘记了问什么时候。

亲吻汉尼拔正如威尔曾经想象的那样，他为数不多想象过的那几次。最开始有一点干。比他期待的要粗糙一点，因为汉尼拔把他的胡茬留长了一些。但不论如何，这是 _对的。_

这感觉以最好的方式使威尔无法呼吸。他抬起一只手捧住汉尼拔的脸，任由他的双眼合上，任由这个吻的慵懒与他们脚下海水的流动相匹。这不是在宣告或者索求。不管怎么说，它都不纯洁。它只是发生了。长达数月、数年将这些东西深藏在汉尼拔记忆宫殿的高墙和威尔奇诡的梦境里之后对彼此的缓慢探索。

低哼一声，威尔将他们的前额相贴，鼻子轻轻磨蹭着汉尼拔的。他们就这样站了一会儿，什么也没做。威尔的手贴在汉尼拔的脸上，汉尼拔的手轻轻环住威尔的手肘。

这是一种威尔感到彻骨的安全感。

“我们的补给怎么样？”过了一会儿，他低声发问。汉尼拔贴着他缓缓吐出一口气，但没有退开。

“足够，”他承认。“我们还能舒服地吃饱几天。水足够维持两倍的时间。”

“很好，”威尔回答。“意味着我们一段时间内不需要停靠。可以留在这里。”

他不知道为什么这一点非常重要。他甚至都不确定这一点有什么关系，但他现在还不想让汉尼拔离开他。他想要亲眼看看汉尼拔在红龙手下获得的伤疤，那些留下他身上的印记。他想要用他的眼睛和指尖将汉尼拔一寸一寸地记忆。他想要紧紧贴近，直到他们真正结合。

汉尼拔的手抚过威尔的身侧，然后探进衣服覆上他的腹部，抚摸结痂刀口的热度。“你该回床上去了，”他低声说。“你仍然需要休息。”

“只要你跟我一起。”

事实证明，威尔还没康复到可以做爱的程度。他不确定他应该感到松了口气还是非常失望。

不过，他已经健康到可以蜷缩进汉尼拔温暖的体温里，摊开手掌覆在汉尼拔怦怦的心跳上。他已经健康到可以接吻，可以温柔地耳鬓厮磨了，他显然很享受。

他还没有恢复到可以抵抗感染。他醒来时发现汉尼拔正在把静脉输液针扎回他的手里，当威尔疑惑地试图拒绝时低声安抚。

“没事的，威尔。相信我。”

黑暗游进威尔的视野，再一次带走了他。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“当我切开贝迪莉亚为你摘取一颗肾脏的时候，一个机会浮现在了我的脑海中。她当然不会再需要它了，而你是如此期待一个孩子。”_
> 
> ……好吧，混乱和疯狂开始了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **原作：** 迅速提醒一下，我们两完全不是搞医学的，所以任何关于手术和/或过程的内容都很……含糊。退一万步说。

_尖牙。利爪。鲜血。_

_仓皇的脚步声踩在植被茂密的森林地面上，威尔意识到这是他自己的。他在奔跑。他在树林里飞奔，迷雾渐浓，吞没了他身后仿若一艘安定心神的船的狼陷。他无法回头，他不是独自一人在森林里，他无处旋身，他必须继续移动，继续推搡，继续奔跑——_

_停下。_

_但奔跑的脚步声没有停下。什么东西仍在紧随，仍在潜近，仍在——_

_在他背后，枯叶与泥炭黏糊糊地粘在他光裸的脊背上，他很冷，或者说他应该很冷，他应该冻僵，但他的血液在他的皮肤下沸腾，一道熟悉的阴影被身后朦胧的月光勾勒出轮廓，威尔张嘴尖叫，却呜咽出声。_

_鹿角。空洞的双眼。漆黑的皮肤。尖锐的手爪。_

_推挤着，撕扯着，切开了威尔的腹部，用力掰开他的双腿，将他分成两半，但这是一次贯穿，而非撕裂，深重而火热，威尔无助地抓着他身下的泥土，向上弓起迎接正在肏他的生物。_

_它跟着他跳下悬崖，它跟着他坠入海底，它跟着他穿过他脑中的火焰，进入其中的安恬，威尔很_ 高兴 _它回来了，就像一位旧友，就像一个被摒弃的爱人回来索取他应得的东西。_

_威尔任它动作。他将腿分得更开。呻吟得更大声。在牙齿贴上他的嘴唇，生涩地磨蹭它们时吞下鲜血。他的肚子被撕扯开来，这个生物将自己撞入威尔身心的空洞，就像它挖空他那样填满了他，一遍，又一遍，又一遍，又——_

威尔头晕目眩地醒来，嘴里发苦，双眼被睡意粘在一起。他的胳膊里仍扎着静脉注射针，他叹息一声，揉了揉眼睛，任由它们沿着针管看向一袋生理盐水。

这一声将汉尼拔又一次拉回了房间，威尔敷衍地瞪了他一眼。

“我希望能在对我的照顾上有多一点的发言权，”他嘟囔道。“你不能每次觉得我快要有一丁点不舒服的时候就把我药倒。”

汉尼拔撮起嘴；这是威尔见过他最接近有点愧疚的表情了。很好。等他往房间里又迈了几步时，威尔伸出没有扎针的那只手去抓汉尼拔的。

“所以发生了什么？贝迪莉亚决定从里往外和我决斗了吗？”

汉尼拔在一把椅子上坐下，这把椅子在威尔上次醒来时还不在他床边。他到底昏过去了多久才让汉尼拔觉得需要坐下来守着他？

“你被感染了，”汉尼拔解释道。“在手术的恢复期并非罕见，但器官捐赠尤其棘手。一具身体对器官的完全排斥不是闻所未闻。”

“我的身体和她相处得就和我一样好，”威尔总结。他试图在这句话结尾加上一声轻笑，但这个动作扯痛了他的肚子。低头看去，他发现他又被严严实实地包扎起来了。“不得不再次把我切开？”

“只是一点，”汉尼拔向他保证。“你需要重新恢复，但你会在我们抵达欧洲之前回到甲板上的。”

这个主意鼓舞了威尔，但没有让他非常兴奋。他想念有一阵凉爽的海风拂过他皮肤的感觉，但他不期待在床上躺更久，尤其是他 _刚刚_ 摆脱它的时候。

“我又要吃一些良药了吗？”他开了个玩笑。汉尼拔微笑起来，摆弄了一下威尔的静脉注射，让他感到一瞬间的冰凉。

“毋庸置疑。”

威尔呻吟一身，皱起眉，即使他开始意识朦胧也一直盯着汉尼拔看。他讨厌他正在艰难恢复，而汉尼拔却看起来对人类的任何苦难都完全免疫。他讨厌这件事，因为他想站在甲板上，他想要帮忙、打算，他想要他们最终能一起生活。

“睡吧，威尔。”

“不，”他赌气地回答，然后立刻闭上了眼。

他下一次醒来的时候，汉尼拔又坐在了那把椅子上，一本书摊在他膝头，他正借着床头灯读它。那么，已经晚上了，或者临近到需要点灯。威尔不高兴地嘟囔了一声，翻过身，汉尼拔的眼睛瞬间集中在他的动作上。

“水，谢谢。”威尔含糊道，等汉尼拔将玻璃杯举得足够近时感激地含住了吸管。他需要去上厕所，他想洗澡，他想离开这张该死的床。

“我还得躺多久？”他问。汉尼拔莞尔。

“直到你感觉恢复到可以起床。”

“很好，那就现在。”

“威尔。”

叹了口气，威尔躺了回去，盯着天花板发呆。汉尼拔朝威尔伸出手，他转过手腕让他们掌心相贴，一次温暖的轻触。

威尔第一次感到一阵愧疚。无论他坠崖时受了什么伤，他都独自处理了它们，同时努力把威尔从他自己的糟糕决定里救回来。两次。

“我很抱歉，”威尔柔声道，将他们手指相连。“我不会再离开你了。”

汉尼拔皱起了眉。“你不需要为你身体的需求负责，威尔。”

他不需要吗？难道不是威尔把他们丢下悬崖的吗？

汉尼拔俯下身在威尔额头上落下轻轻一吻。“休息吧。”

威尔休息了。他休息的时间比他以为必要的要长上许多，其间忍受着需要帮助来解决身体需求，并极力婉拒海绵擦浴。他会 _自己_ 洗，非常感谢，而汉尼拔只有在他准备好给威尔他想要的东西时才能欣赏他的裸体。

当威尔恢复到能自己去上厕所的时候，他们就扬帆起航了。汉尼拔在威尔睡着（他通常都是睡着的）的时候补足了他们的物资储备，尽管他们还是需要沿途在格陵兰停下加油，但接下来的几周里航行会相对顺利。

威尔在他的一生里从来没有晕过船，但汉尼拔第一次把他带回甲板上的时候，他立刻就趴在船舷上把早饭吐了个干净。汉尼拔引着他坐进一把椅子，用一张厚厚的毛毯把威尔包裹起来。

“我感觉像个婴儿，”汉尼拔为他端来一杯水，威尔张口抱怨。“甚至都不是因为疼。”

“这很正常，”汉尼拔在他身边蹲下，提醒他道。“你的身体遭受了巨大的冲击，严重的创伤。”

“你第一次把我切开的时候，我不记得感觉有这么糟，”威尔嘟囔，但语气里不含怨恨。当时他处于诱发性昏迷之中，几乎不记得任何事情，除了他为汉尼拔的背叛而感到的悲痛。它比刀刃还让他痛不欲生。他漱了漱口，扭头吐到海里，然后才喝了一口水。

“不过，再次回到海面上还是很好的，”过了一会儿，他轻声承认，朝汉尼拔露出了一个微笑。“上一次我正，我正准备去意大利。”

“为了我。”

“为了你，”威尔笑道。上帝啊，这感觉都像是上辈子的事情了，他们之间的追逐，他们之间的相互戏弄。“你没有凑巧带了钓鱼竿上路，对吧？”

“事实上，”

威尔笑了起来。因为他当然带了。他当然考虑到了。可能不是威尔自己的，但它们就在这里，为了他。

日子逐渐有了一套常规，不过是令人愉快的那种。威尔起床时被揽入汉尼拔的双臂，汉尼拔的一只手环过他的肚子将他拉得更近。汉尼拔会给他送来早餐和止痛药，帮助他站起来。威尔打理好自己，然后和汉尼拔一起登上甲板，坐下来钓鱼。在某一时刻，汉尼拔会给他送来更多的止痛药。在某一时刻，威尔会扶着船舷再次呕吐。

“它应该在好转的，”一天早上，威尔抱怨道，固执地坐在椅子里发抖。汉尼拔一直试着哄他回到甲板下面去，但威尔已经被困在床上太久了。当他们在格陵兰靠岸的时候他错过了下船的机会，他不会再错过其他的了。

好吧，或许他错过了一点，因为他的膀胱又来了。自从第二次手术之后，它就似乎缩小了。威尔缓缓站了起来，挥开了汉尼拔有用的瞎操心。“我可以自己用厕所，汉尼拔。”

“这些会过去的，”汉尼拔保证道，尽管被威尔赶开，他仍旧徘徊在一旁。“我们很快会到法国，之后你就可以在我们的家里休养，而不是在起伏的海浪上。”

“高兴了吧，”威尔咕哝。“一整间能把我关在里面的新房间。”他瑟缩了一下，用余光瞟着汉尼拔。“我不是这个意思。”他是，但他为此对自己感到不满。

汉尼拔看起来没有被惹恼。他解开缠在威尔身上的毯子，让他能够自如活动，缓缓走下台阶。“你不是一个喜欢被限制的人。我保证等我们安顿下来之后会有空间的。”

但困扰威尔的并不是他周围的活动空间，而是他感觉不像他自己这个事实。也许每一个接受了别人的器官的人都有这种感受。也许每一个字面意义上从悬崖上掉进新生活的人都有这种感受。但威尔感觉到的不一样令他难过，令他难受。他感觉自己脱钩了。

他不停地回想起他肚子上的伤疤，不是汉尼拔多年前“送”给他的那一道，而是最新的那个，救了他命的那个。威尔曾经从几乎致命的伤口中痊愈过，他知道，他 _知道_ 他肚子的感觉有一些不对劲。有时候那里会绞痛，不是疼得要命那种，但足够让它极其不受欢迎。有时候他就是感觉……很诡异。

而且他从来没有听说过从一个人身体 _前方_ 摘除肾脏的。

一次都没有。

上岸的时候，威尔并没有感觉更加安定。事实上，他来回踱步，不停转圈，比平时暴躁得多。而汉尼拔……汉尼拔似乎比平时更粘人。坚持让威尔吃药，坚持让他吃补充剂、维他命，一周注射一次什么东西，他甚至都不再知道那是 _什么_ 了。

“我感觉像是一次科学实验！”一天晚上，威尔爆发了。“汉尼拔，他妈的到底怎么回事？我精疲力尽，脾气暴躁，我没办法睡觉——而且一点， _一点_ 也不像我产生幻觉的时候，这次是 _别的_ 东西。”

汉尼拔的双手非常谨慎。他以前从来没有谨慎过，但现在，每当他在周围飞来飞去，扶着威尔坐进椅子，检查他的伤口时，他的双手总是那么温柔、那么轻柔。这更加激起了威尔的怒火，尤其是当汉尼拔试图让他再次坐下的时候。

“不，”他厉声拒绝，拍开汉尼拔的手。“不，我不想 _坐下，_ 我不想 _眯一觉_ 或者‘绕着院子走走’。我想知道我出了什么 _问题。_ 想知道你在瞒着我什么。”

“压力不利于你的状况。”汉尼拔坚持道，不过他没有再次试着把威尔压进椅子里了。

“我的 _状况——”_ 威尔摇了摇头，呲出牙齿。“我的 _状况_ 是什么，汉尼拔？我们还要对对方撒谎吗？在我们经历了那一切之后？”

汉尼拔看着他，谨慎地沉思着。“如果你坐下来，”他柔声说。“我会告诉你你想要知道的任何事。但你的身体不能承受大量的压力，而我确信这场对话会对你造成很多压力。”

威尔向后瘫倒在椅子里，事实上，是把自己砸了进去。他怒视着汉尼拔，一只手摸着他咕咕叫的肚子。晚餐他只吃下去了一点点，太咸了，而且香味太浓了。

“当我切开贝迪莉亚为你摘取一颗肾脏的时候，一个机会浮现在了我的脑海中。她当然不会再需要它了，而你是如此期待一个孩子。”

威尔没有听懂这段话，他疑惑地抬起了头。“我们把贝迪莉亚的尸体丢进了大西洋。”

“不是在我摘除她的子宫之前。”

威尔挫败地哼了一声。“那和你对 _我_ 做的事情有什么关系？”

“你怀孕了，威尔。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **译者：** 纸是包不住火的，让我们一起为汉尼拔默哀三秒钟


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“噢，上帝啊，”威尔呻吟道，将脸埋进双手之中。“我怀着贝迪莉亚的孩子？”  
>  “当然不是，”汉尼拔向他保证。“她的子宫或许提供了孵育的空间，但我让一间诊所摆脱了几颗卵子，它们的捐赠者符合你的外貌特征。我想孩子如果像我们两个人是最好的。”  
> 威尔嗤之以鼻。这太荒谬了。这是他听说过的最荒谬的事情。“你真是太贴心了，”他讽刺道。“现在，把它拿出来。”_

威尔眨了眨眼。缓慢而刻意的动作，试图看看汉尼拔会不会最终露出一丝微笑，表明他只是想看看威尔会怎么做。但他没有。他继续带着真实的关切注视着威尔，仿佛没有什么不对，没有什么 _奇怪_ 的，仿佛他没有刚刚告诉威尔他——

“怀孕了？”威尔重复道。

“是的。”

“汉尼拔，我要大胆地假设你，作为一名医生，明白男性和女性的生殖器官是 _不同的。_ ”

“我明白，威尔，而且——”

“所以我既没有那个能力，也没有那些 _器官，”_ 威尔强调道。“来怀孕。”

汉尼拔没有立刻回应，威尔感觉他又要吐了。就像他 _每天早上_ 那样，就像有时候半夜突然冒出来那样。当他朝汉尼拔伸出手时，不是为了温柔地触碰他，而是紧紧抓住他的手，力道足以感受到他的骨头在移动。

“汉尼拔你到底做了什么。”

“我剥夺了过去每一个让你拥有一个孩子的机会。似乎只有在我们比喻性的婚姻里，我给你一个新的孩子才是公平的。”

“你 _做了_ 什么？”

但威尔知道。他知道，比他以前知道任何事都要肯定。这本该是不可能的，但这是 _汉尼拔。_ 汉尼拔不像是个受理性和科学这些东西限制的人。

“似乎太浪费了，”汉尼拔低声道。“贝迪莉亚显然不会再用它了。”

“噢，上帝啊，”威尔呻吟道，将脸埋进双手之中。“我怀着贝迪莉亚的孩子？”

“当然不是，”汉尼拔向他保证。“她的子宫或许提供了孵育的空间，但我让一间诊所摆脱了几颗卵子，它们的捐赠者符合你的外貌特征。我想孩子如果像我们两个人是最好的。”

威尔嗤之以鼻。这太荒谬了。这是他听说过的最荒谬的事情。“你真是太贴心了，”他讽刺道。“现在，把它拿出来。”

汉尼拔皱起眉，双眉紧蹙在一起，仿佛威尔真的伤害到他了，而这让威尔摇了摇头，又嗤了一声。他抬起一只手捂住嘴，用力按紧直到手指泛白。然后他更加用力了。然后他把汉尼拔推到一边，刚刚冲进洗手间就扶着马桶剧烈地吐了起来。

这帮不上忙。这他妈的一点 _忙_ 都帮不上。

他听见汉尼拔站在门口，向后伸出手阻止他靠得更近。

“威尔。”

“别碰我。”

“威尔，让我——”

“别——”他做了几次深呼吸，强迫自己站起来。他冲了厕所，弯下腰去喝水龙头里的水，漱口、洗脸，只有当他不得不在镜子里对上他的眼睛时才去看汉尼拔。“别碰我，除非你是要他妈的麻醉我然后把那玩意儿取出来。”

“这……也许是不可能的。”

“是你放进去的，”威尔提醒他，转过身，一根手指用力戳在他的胸口上。“你可以把它拿出来。”

“你可能不会活下来。”汉尼拔小心翼翼地告诉他。

“我在更糟的情况下都活下来了。”不过，威尔的虚张声势动摇了。汉尼拔露出的神情太严肃了，严肃到不可能是另一场游戏。

“现在，你的身体正在竭力维持一个不该它创造的生命。你摄入的大部分营养被用于维系一个额外的器官的存在。我通过药物来补充你身体所需的任何东西，同时防止排斥并直接向子宫注射营养。经受着如此混乱，你的身体此刻可能无法承受另一场手术所带来的压力。”

威尔目瞪口呆地看着他。“那你 _摘除它_ 的计划是什么？”

汉尼拔将一只手搭在他肩上。威尔恼火地把它拍掉了。汉尼拔叹了口气。“我一直在使用激素疗法以鼓励你的身体产生和储存更多的资源。你可能已经注意到了一些鼓胀。在接下来的几个月内，手术的风险应当会减小，但到了那时……”

到了那时，在威尔体内生长的那团细胞已经长大了，转变了。到了那时，威尔将已经产生留恋之情，而汉尼拔非常清楚。

威尔思考着他能不能把这个用作汉尼拔违背他意愿的证据。他可以出现在杰克家的门阶上，拿回他的生活。找一个执照 _没有_ 被吊销的医生来接生他的孩子。

尽管威尔这么想了，他知道自己不是认真的。他不能回到他从前的生活当中，现在不行。

但他仍然可以发火。

“你要去哪里？”当威尔从他身边挤过去时，汉尼拔问道。

“不关你的事。散步。”

“威尔，”汉尼拔抓住他的胳膊，紧紧握着。“我刚刚告诉过你，你的身体无法承受压力。”

“ _散步_ 而已 _。_ 放开！”

“如果你受了伤——”

“那就停下，”威尔转头看向他，眼里怒火沉沉。“别再给我压力。让我走。”

汉尼拔考虑抓得更紧，他考虑把威尔拉进他怀里，抱住他，直到他能用力按压他的颈动脉让他失去知觉。他考虑把威尔囚禁在床上八个月——为了他的安全，为了汉尼拔的安全，为了胎儿的安全。

最终，他放开了他，望着威尔冲了出去，用力摔上了他们的前门，门顶上的玻璃都哗哗作响。他想到虽然情况可能会变好，它显然也有可能会变得糟糕得多。

另一边，威尔并不知道自己要去哪里，他只知道如果他不从那间房子里出来，尽可能远离汉尼拔，他会在厨房地板上把人揍得稀巴烂。

这个念头仍然很诱人，所以威尔走得更快了。

这简直荒唐到想都不敢想，然而也完全不是什么他觉得汉尼拔干不出来的事。他为FBI设计的每一幅真人作品都是对某些文艺复兴画作的劣造，写给威尔的“情书”，所以他为什么不会把威尔的身体看作他自己的弗兰肯斯坦实验呢？但这还要糟糕，这不人道，这是 _疯狂的。_ 威尔强迫自己用鼻子呼吸，以免自己在大街中央又开始恶心。他们最不需要的就是有人为他叫来一辆救护车。

上帝啊，如果有人发现了呢？如果有人 _看见了_ 呢 _？_

威尔知道怀孕是怎么回事，知道有子宫的人能够怀一个孩子到足月但 _不应该是他。_ 他不是为这而生的。他的身体不是用来——

上帝啊，他会鼓起来的，会变得更大，不得不找法子不让自己伤害这个可怜的东西，他甚至都 _不想要_ 它，现在却必须保证它活着。

长久以来的第一次，威尔想要一根烟。非常想。

“我会是个糟糕的父亲，”他大声说了出来，仿佛是在试探这句话的味道。它尝起来正好，恰到好处地落在他的舌尖上。他将手放在肚子上。上帝啊，等它快发育完全时，他还能动吗？

“你值得比我们更好的，”他对几乎平坦的腹部说。“但我猜这就是你得到的。真走运。”

他感觉自己很可笑。他甚至都不确定它现在有没有耳朵，或者任何五官。他过去从来没有必要去想这个问题。可悲的是，他对怀孕毫无准备，而让他不止有一点愤怒的是 _汉尼拔_ 无疑清楚地知道他们的孩子长什么样，有多大，处在发育的哪一阶段。

如果他真的要这么做，他肯定不会让汉尼拔·该死的·莱克特成为一个比他更好的家长。

威尔终于怒气冲冲地回到房子里的时候，汉尼拔正在做饭。他们已经吃过晚饭了，但做饭似乎是他唯一能让自己镇定下来的方法。威尔怒视着他，靠在厨岛冰冷的大理石面上。

“你可以睡在客房里，”他说。他们一直在缓缓朝亲昵迈近，直到现在，但如果汉尼拔觉得他会 _怀着_ 这个孩子继续和他搞，那他可以去自己操自己了。“你可以在睡觉前把你所有的东西搬过去。以我的 _状况，_ 我理应睡那张特大号床，用主浴室。”

汉尼拔只是看着他，体会威尔的愤怒，吸入他的恐慌。现在威尔已经回家了，他让他的肩膀从他们的紧绷气氛中放松了下来。威尔出去散步时，汉尼拔一直在担心他不会回来。担心这可能是最后那一根稻草。担心他会离开。他点了点头，男人转身上楼的时候，他甚至都没能说出威尔名字的第一个字。

汉尼拔任由他离开，嘴唇撮起，但表情清朗。或许几天时间会让威尔有空间和时间来接受这个新的现实，将它看作汉尼拔送给他们二人的最珍贵的礼物。

几天时间并不够。

威尔整整两天都没有和汉尼拔说一句话，第三天时他的回答简短而生硬，汉尼拔在附近的时候甚至都不会去看他。他故意喝咖啡，尽管汉尼拔温和地建议过他开始减少咖啡因的摄入。他坚持要拿着东西在房子里走来走去，不管提起任何重物可能有多么危险。

最终，汉尼拔捉住了他的手腕，拉住威尔，直到男人足够冷静到自己转过身来看他。

“你想从我这里得到什么？”威尔问，无可奈何，精疲力尽。

“我只想要你，威尔。”

威尔吞咽了一下，耸了耸肩。“嗯，是啊。你已经成功让我在体内带着你的一部分了，不是很确定我还能给你什么。”

“我很抱歉。”

“可是，你是吗？”威尔皱起眉。“还是说你只是很遗憾你没能一直瞒天过海到我的肚子显怀？”

“我应该……和你商量。”

“这可真他妈是个好想法。”

“威尔，”汉尼拔没有哀鸣，他从来不哭，但他的语气很悲伤。威尔叹了口气，允许自己走近一步。

“告诉我你至少明白对这样有多么 _践踏_ 我的底线 _。_ 告诉我你有足够的人性来理解这一点。”

汉尼拔的手指温柔地抚过威尔的下颌，然后双手捧住他的脸颊。他看起来是真的在思考这个问题，不愿意撒谎或者简单地扯些他觉得威尔想听的话。

“懊悔对我而言很难。”他最终说道。威尔摇了摇头。

“我不是在要你后悔。我想要是你的同理心。”

“我知道这会惹你不快，”汉尼拔勉强道。“我知道这对你来说是侵犯和践踏。知道并不等同于感到内疚。我感受不到，威尔。我太想要了。”

这就够了。这显然比威尔期待的要多。

而且这是汉尼拔第一次提到他自己的欲望。

“你想要这个？”威尔轻声问道。“这不仅仅是某种实验，另外一种捅我的方式？”

汉尼拔第一次真正震惊地看向威尔。他的目光惊慌地在威尔脸上搜寻了片刻，然后他倾身将他们的额头抵在一起，叹了一口气。

“你是这么想的？”

“我还能怎么想？”

“威尔，”汉尼拔再次看向他，手指滑入威尔的头发，另一只手继续抚摸他的脸。“不是那样。永远不是。我想要将它给你，和你一起。一起组建一个家庭。安顿，生长。而这……”他不知道该如何继续解释，他迷茫了。他很少会迷茫。“这感觉像是实现它的最亲密的方式。一份在我如此残忍地剥夺了你的其他机会之后仍然可以给你的礼物。”

威尔听着，体味着他的话，发觉自己疲惫不堪，接受了汉尼拔立刻的拥抱。支持。安慰。安全。

永恒。

家庭。

“天，我们俩真是一团糟，”威尔咬着牙粗声低语，然后将脸转向了汉尼拔的颈侧。“我们究竟要怎么养大一个孩子？”

“其他人是怎么养大一个孩子的？”

到了现在，威尔已经习惯了汉尼拔不是回答的回答。他翻了个白眼，朝着嘴唇下面的脉搏吐出一口气。“我仍然很生气，”他警告道。“我也不知道我可不可能 _不_ 生这件事的气。”

“我所求的只有一个机会。”

威尔向后退开，严厉地盯着汉尼拔。“一个。只有一个。如果你 _再_ 尝试这样的事情，我会亲自给FBI打电话，把他们直接带到我们家门口。”

汉尼拔看起来没有像威尔以为他会的那样在意。相反，他将他们的额头贴在一起，闭上了双眼，脸上带着温柔深情的微笑。

他没有其他任何家庭。他们两个人都没有。如果不是因为这其中的一部分感觉像是一场科学实验，威尔 _几乎_ 能看见它的吸引力。他叹了口气。

“只有一个。”他重复道。

“当然。”

威尔没有问为什么他们不能直接收养一个孩子，找到另一个像阿比盖尔·霍布斯那样迷失而残酷的灵魂并接纳他们。他没有问，因为他清楚：汉尼拔在盛怒之下将她夺走，他目睹了威尔成为一个孩子的父亲的机会被相似地摧毁，看见了他的痛苦。

威尔从来不想将他的基因遗传给一个孩子，但成为一位父亲的想法……

对沃利而言，他曾是一个好父亲。他也喜欢当他的父亲。但沃利已经由一位强壮的母亲和一个能干的女人抚养长大了。他们俩将如何养大一个婴儿，并且——

他不想去想。他不想去想任何和这件事有关的东西，他只想结束这件事，让他们与之一起生活下去，无论会发生什么。

威尔转过头去亲吻汉尼拔的脸颊。“我感觉自己像该死的童贞玛利亚。”

“因为童贞生子么？”

“我不是——”威尔眯起眼，汉尼拔的笑容扩大到露出了他的牙齿。他想揍他。“我为什么要容忍你？”

汉尼拔没有给出回答。他们都知道为什么。

他们离开露台，再次朝屋里走去，威尔想，不，不完全是因为童贞生子这个反常概念——或者，在他的情况下，从一具从来都不是用来在体内孕育一个活物的身体中出生——而是因为由于如此违背自然的诞生，他们的孩子将会是一个类似于敌基督的形象。

而他们还有好几个月的时间要走。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **译者** : 感谢伪良（lzskwzl）在翻译方面提供的友情帮助！


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“它还好吗？”  
>  “我不确定。”汉尼拔坦白。  
> 有那么一会儿，威尔成功保持了安静。但也只有一会儿。“你怎么能不确定？”  
> “这不是我的专业领域。”汉尼拔回答。威尔骂了一句。  
> “去他妈的不是，汉尼拔。再提醒我一遍你当初是为什么要这么做来着？”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **原作：** 一个巨大的谢谢送给我们的校对Alex，谢谢他当了一个彻头彻尾的坏蛋。:D

头一个多星期还好。现在他明白了 _为什么_ 会出现这些症状，它们就没那么烦人了，但它们仍然相当始终如一。

同样始终如一的还有汉尼拔，以及他的早晚检查。

“你大概有十周了。”一天晚上，他解释道，一边将一根卷尺绕在威尔腰上。威尔努力让自己不要乱动。他注意到了一点鼓起，但起初他把它当成了术后的浮肿，对此不屑一顾。一个额外的器官压迫着他的内脏。

然而现在，他望着汉尼拔草草记下一个只比他昨天写下的稍微大一点儿的数字。他肯定在变大。在改变。他睡得更多了，厕所也上得更多了。他的腹部长出了一个明显的小肚囊。

“胚胎会看起来更像一个婴儿，”汉尼拔解释。“它还不足两英寸长，但不同的五官即将开始成型。比如耳朵。”他补充道，打量着威尔的表情。

汉尼拔把一切都记在了一个被他热心标记为“产前发育”的小笔记本里。他时不时地触碰威尔的腰部。他测量威尔，称他的体重，脑子里仿佛装着一整本教科书。

威尔甚至都不知道胎儿有 _耳朵。_ 他捂住自己的肚子，皱起眉。“它可以听见我们？”

“意识会稍后出现，”汉尼拔说。“大脑还没有发育。但它将能够接收声音。”

“所以它能 _听见_ 我们。”威尔总结道。他不确定该对此有何感受。

作为一个年轻人，当他终于明白如果他们不戴套会给年轻的姑娘带来什么后果时，威尔就发现一个活物在女人的子宫里生长的想法很迷人。事实上，它怎么会不迷人呢？它怎么会不神奇呢？一具人类的躯体孕育着、供养着、维系着另一条生命啊。

这令人难以置信。

但他从来没有带入他自己来考虑这件事。他确定没有男人这么想过。

当它在 _他自己_ 体内时，它有多神奇，就有多恐怖；就像一只寄生虫一样蚕食着威尔的营养，从他的血液里将它们偷走。有些晚上，他惊恐地醒来，双手捂着腹部，回忆起了汉尼拔将这个小东西放进他体内时他做的那个梦。这两个画面就此就在他脑中紧密相缠。难以甩脱。

“它可以听见振动和音调，”当威尔强迫自己重新去听时，汉尼拔在说这些。“它或许可以区分你和我的声音，但它听不到我们在说什么，也无法理解。”

“你不会要把耳机戴在我肚子上让它听莫扎特的，对吧？”威尔嗤道。汉尼拔好笑地看了他一眼。

“我非常乐于听取有关它的古典音乐教育的建议。”

“你烂透了。”威尔笑了一声，摇着头告诉他。古典乐是他的问题里最小的那一个。

孕早期对威尔来说糟透了。他每天早上都会吐，有时候那天晚一点也会犯恶心。有时他坐着不动都会头晕。有时他该死的接近把他们的冰箱和储藏室吃个精光，口味的组合从互相补充到彻底离谱。

有一次，汉尼拔撞见了他正在吃小黄瓜和果酱。威尔脸上的表情让他明智地选择不对此事发表意见。

汉尼拔不断保证随着时间推移，他会感觉好一些，但威尔的孕中期开始时就像头三个月一样让他不安。

那些 _应该_ 会怀孕的人这九个月里都做了什么？坐在那儿让她们的神经病科学家伴侣对着她们的肚子大声播放歌剧吗？带着日益增长的恐慌望着她们裤子的尺寸变大吗？

汉尼拔适应得比他好多了。晚上，他会蜷在威尔身侧，伸出一只手覆住他的肚子，开始低声耳语。有时是意大利语，有时是法语。有时听起来是用一种威尔听不出来的语言吟诵的诗句。

威尔成功说了一次“嗨，宝宝”，然后立马觉得自己蠢透了。

不过话又说回来，汉尼拔肯定早就这么说过了，至少说过一遍。他妹妹出生时他要年少得多，但他可能仍留有记忆。他比威尔略胜一筹，毕竟威尔时间最长的情爱关系比某些面包的保质期还要短。

怀孕十二周，威尔蜷缩成一团看书，忽视膀胱持续的抽痛。他不到一个小时之前才去了一次厕所，而想要去卫生间，他必须得经过厨房。如果他经过汉尼拔身边，汉尼拔就会想问他一些侵犯性的问题，而他今天并不觉得自己想对付它们。

但胎儿不喜欢给他选择权。汉尼拔说由于他的腹部空间不足，它很可能对他的膀胱施加了比原本更大的压力——假如他是为怀孕构造的话。他开始往威尔肚子上擦乳液以促进皮肤伸展，味道甜得奇怪，令人恐惧。

叹了口气，威尔站起来，将胳膊伸过头顶。后背弓起。腹部绷紧。

某个在他肚子里的东西动了一下表示抗议。

“哦， _我操！”_ 他吓了一跳。他听见厨房里的某个东西哐啷一声掉进了水池。

汉尼拔瞬间就出现在了他身边，一只手覆住威尔腹部，另一只手搭在他肩上，准备在他失去平衡时扶住他。

“怎么了？”

威尔摇了摇头。“我不确定？”他重新坐了回去，缓缓从嘴里呼出一口气，双手轻轻放在肚子上，而汉尼拔撩起了他的衬衣。威尔努力不去经常看他的肚子。伤疤并没有那么 _烦人，_ 因为他有的太多了，都不确定那里除了疤痕组织之外还有什么。

“好像是，一种压力？”

“就像踢了一下？”

“可能是？”威尔看着汉尼拔，眉头紧蹙。“它……踢我不应该会痛，对吧？”

汉尼拔的脸色以一种威尔从未见过的方式变得苍白，他又盯着威尔看了一会儿，然后俯下身将耳朵贴在威尔肚子上。他经常这么做，对威尔声称他喜欢他的血脉翻身和安静下来的声音，但他从未看起来这么担忧。威尔正准备要他忘了这件事，那种压力就又来了。

“妈的， _我操，_ 天哪好痛！”威尔试图蜷缩成一团，但汉尼拔却扶着他尽可能坐直。“到底怎么回事？还没有到九个月啊？”

“威尔，你需要躺下来。”

“它在干什么？”

“我不确定，”汉尼拔承认。“但你现在需要尽可能放松下来。”

“放松？”威尔无助地笑了一声。“我需要去上厕所！它再踢我一次我们俩就会是一团糟。”

“我会清理干净的。”汉尼拔回答，不是像往常一样在开玩笑，他现在看起来严肃而专注，对威尔的焦虑完全没有一点帮助。

“汉尼拔……”他说，声音紧绷，充满担忧。他的肚子又开始绞痛。汉尼拔脸色惨白，强行扶着威尔躺回沙发上，让他平躺了下来。

“不要动。”他说。一般来说，他们平等相待。现在，汉尼拔的语气堪称命令。他几乎像是才想起来一样朝威尔身上扔了一张毯子，转身消失在了走廊里，脚步异常沉重。

他拎着他的整个医疗箱回来了，拿出听诊器在威尔身边跪下。他将它塞进威尔的衬衣里，皱着眉听着。

“怎么回事？”威尔开始起身，却发现自己被按了回去。

“躺好。我需要听。”

汉尼拔专心地听了几分钟，威尔的腹痛逐渐缓解。他空闲的那只手在威尔的皮肤上轻轻揉了几圈，既是在安抚威尔，也是在安抚他惊慌失措的心悸。

“它还好吗？”

“我不确定。”汉尼拔坦白。

有那么一会儿，威尔成功保持了安静。但也只有一会儿。“你怎么能不确定？”

“这不是我的专业领域。”汉尼拔回答。威尔骂了一句。

“去他妈的不是，汉尼拔。再提醒我一遍你当初是为什么要这么做来着？”

话一出口，威尔就后悔了，他咬住了舌头。汉尼拔稳稳地将听诊器贴在他的腹部，他伸出一只手去握他的手腕。威尔努力不去呼吸。他的肚子很痛。他迫切地需要小便。他想吐。他不知道自己该做什么。

“如果它不得不出来，我们该怎么办？”片刻过后，威尔非常小声地问道。汉尼拔轻轻吞咽了一下。

“提前？”他不必要地问。“按原计划，剖腹产。”

“你说过那会要了我们两个的命。”

“我……可能夸大了一些。”汉尼拔回答，让他的眼睛抬起来看向威尔，没有丝毫悔意，只有一点懊恼。威尔朝他眨了眨眼。

“你究竟夸大了什么？”

“这种状态下，你很脆弱，”汉尼拔回避道。“已经有一种微妙的平衡处在——”

“你 _夸大_ 了什么？”

“只有出现败血症时，你才有危险，”汉尼拔回答。“比如器官排异反应，或者胎儿在足月前死亡。”

威尔盯着他，大脑处理着这些话。然后，愤怒之下，他沉默地抓起身边最近的东西朝汉尼拔的脑袋打了过去。

对汉尼拔来说，幸运的是最近的东西是一个枕头，但最糟糕的是，它弄乱了他的头发。威尔用它又打了他一下，在汉尼拔成功从他手上夺过枕头之前，他打了第三下。

“你告诉我它不能出来——”威尔大声喊道。“你告诉我这会 _杀了_ 我，你发誓——”

汉尼拔不得不接着抓住他的手腕，定住挥舞的拳头。

“威尔，你需要保持冷静。孩子——”

“我叫你把它弄走的孩子！”一个威尔从来不想要的礼物。一个尽管满心恐惧和担忧，他仍然接受了的礼物，一个他接受只是为了不用再拒绝汉尼拔一次的礼物。

而现在，是一个在他醒着时会在他肚子里乱动的礼物。一个当汉尼拔演奏音乐时会扭动翻身的礼物。威尔将手从汉尼拔抽了出来，覆住他的下腹。那些踢踹还不足以有力到可以从外面感受到，但他觉得自己感到了一点回应他的动弹。

“是你对我干了这些事，”他低声说。“是你干的，这是 _你的_ 错，所以你来解决。”

“威尔——”

“如果它死了，”威尔呲出牙齿，嘶声道。“如果你让我经历了这一切而我却 _失去了它，_ 我就杀了你。”

汉尼拔没有质疑威尔的定罪。他直视着他的眼睛，直到威尔转开视线，撑着自己坐起来，差点挤到了汉尼拔的手。

“威尔——”

“我要去厕所”是他说的全部，他慢慢站了起来，然后朝那里走去。他已经够丢脸了，不需要再把他们的房子弄得一团脏等着汉尼拔打扫。

发生过的一切都没有再次发生。也许威尔只是别扭地动了一下；也许那根本不是什么大事。事实上，他担心事情比他让自己相信的要严重得多。他担心不管现在发生什么，它都会终结这场疯狂，让威尔彻底失去一切。

他已经退回或无视了太多礼物了。

那天逐渐过去，没有绞痛，也没有痛苦。威尔一整天都将一只手伸到衬衫下面，覆在肚子上，当他感受到哪怕最微小的动静时，他的呼吸才会平缓下来。这意味着孩子还活着，又闹又难伺候，但它还活着。

“坚持住，小家伙，”威尔低喃，双眼放空。汉尼拔又在厨房里，离得很远，不会听见他在说什么。威尔吞咽了一下。“你完全不知道外面等着你的都是些什么，我非常抱歉。但你要坚持住。”

他得到的唯一回答就是轻轻一踢。

这件事发生一周之后，汉尼拔回到家，问威尔在哪儿。

“客厅！”一天之中，客厅得到的光线是最充足的，威尔可以将通向花园的门推得大开，让微风吹进来。当他不是在去厕所或厨房的路上来回挣扎的时候，威尔一直在和他体内的体温调节器斗争；他似乎没办法像过去那样调节自己的体温。上一秒他还在流汗，下一秒他就在哆嗦。他在沙发背后放了一条毯子作为简便的解决方案，但这也没有让他感觉好上一点。

汉尼拔没有立刻回答，威尔把自己撑了起来，扭头从沙发后背往门口看，想找到他在哪里，然后被他看见的东西惊呆了。

小狗非常小，几乎还没有汉尼拔抱着它的那只手大。一只长毛小吉娃娃，正兴奋地扭来扭去，舔着汉尼拔的手指。

“天哪，”威尔低声道。泪水不由自主地涌上了他的眼眶。坦白说，他很少去想他们从前的生活，但他比想任何东西都要想念他的狗狗们。它们无可替代，因为他对它们每一只都是如此了解，但这个小东西……“我的天哪。”

“别起来。”汉尼拔说，向他走近了一点。这句话正逐渐变得惹人厌烦，但只要他能让威尔坐下，他就会这么做。腹痛没有复发，汉尼拔也说很可能是正常的（或者说在这场惨败中被认为是正常的），但他们都非常谨慎。

汉尼拔轻轻将小狗放在威尔膝头。她高兴地小声汪了一声，立刻用鼻子顶着威尔的腹部闻他。

威尔抬头看向汉尼拔，蓦然发现自己的视线模糊了，泪水随着大幅的颤抖涌出。

汉尼拔在他身边蹲下，将威尔的头搂向自己的肩膀。威尔靠着它流泪，一只手紧紧抓着汉尼拔，另一只手哄着小狗在他身上蜷好。

“如果你一直像这样道歉，我可能会允许你更频繁地拿我做实验。”威尔开玩笑道，嗓音沙哑。

汉尼拔笑了笑，侧头蹭了蹭威尔的头发，然后亲了一下他的发顶。“虽然这非常诱人，但我怀疑你的身体能否再承受一次妊娠。”

“真他妈谢谢了，”威尔抽着鼻子承认，当他被允许起身时，他吸了一口气让自己平静下来，举起了怀里的小动物。“嗨。天，你可真小，一点重量都没有。”

汉尼拔留在了旁边，让威尔能宠爱、抚摸这只小狗，纵容她含住他的拇指轻轻啃咬，或者在威尔找到一个舒服的地方给她挠痒痒时开心地叫几声。威尔把她放到地板上时，她就像子弹一样冲了出去，闻她能找到的所有东西，激动地对着电视柜里自己的倒影大叫，然后兴奋地在地毯上留下了一滩相当令人印象深刻的水洼，又哒哒哒跑走了。

威尔噗嗤笑了一声，望着汉尼拔叹了口气。“就把这当成换尿布练习。”威尔提议。汉尼拔甚至都懒得去反驳。

他们给小狗起名叫阿尔忒弥斯，简称阿尔蒂，她成了威尔的小影子。她太小了，还不能自己跳上沙发或者从上面跳下来，但威尔把她的小身子从地板上抱起来放在胸口，或者重新把她放下去让她继续探索也不需要费什么精力。

他就像训练他的所有狗一样训练她，运用耐心和一套奖励机制。没有惩罚，没有恐惧。两周之内阿尔蒂就学会了基本的指令，知道要等她的食物而不是直接把她的小鼻子拱进碗里，她明白了站在门边意味着她想要出去玩并且他们中的一个人会放她出去。威尔心情愉悦地发现汉尼拔同样也被这个小东西迷住了。如果她没有在威尔的肚子上打盹，那她就趴在汉尼拔腿上，沉浸在小狗狗的开心之中，而他则一边滑动他的平板，一边慢悠悠地抚摸她的肚皮。

尽管不适、疼痛和疲惫让威尔郁郁寡欢，他发现比这还要糟糕的是大多数时间里他有多么莫名其妙地欲求不满。他从来不反感性，但一些想法会猝然浮现在他脑海里，而威尔的血液会迅速集中到他的双腿之间，速度快到他头晕目眩。绝大多数日子里他会手法熟练地快速撸上一发来纾解，但有时候……

“汉尼拔。”威尔翻身压在他上方，将他钉在床上。汉尼拔抬头对着他迷迷糊糊地眨了眨眼，朝时钟看去。威尔已经知道针指着什么地方了。一个小时以来，他一直望着指针滴答滴答地朝凌晨一点靠拢，努力无视在他的血管里沸腾的血液。

“再来一次？”汉尼拔问，他的双手沿着威尔的后背向上，卷起他的T恤。

“我睡不着。”威尔恳求道。汉尼拔可能已经很累了，但他看起来几乎一点也不生气，他将威尔翻了过去，当威尔抗议身上的压力时把他换成了侧躺的姿势。

自从威尔恢复到可以尝试的程度之后，他们已经学会了如何相互贴合，但每当汉尼拔将嘴唇贴上他的喉咙，用耐心的手指将他打开时，这仍然感觉像是某些新鲜的体验。

“天，”威尔叹道，向后伸手将指甲没入汉尼拔的臀部。

“别动，”汉尼拔提醒他。“我会照顾你，但你不应该太过粗暴地挤压自己。”

“我需要它，”威尔坚持。“你花的时间太久了。”

汉尼拔的嘴唇贴着他的皮肤勾起一个微笑。“我会想念你的这些情绪的，”他说。“但假如给我享用你的机会，总有一天我会让你知道我究竟要花多长时间。”

威尔低吼一声，向身后把他撑开的手指靠去。“你敢。”

“在这件事上你不会有太多的发言权，”汉尼拔回答，不过他语气戏谑，而非命令。“或许我会将你的手捆在床上，分开你的双腿，慢慢亲吻你的大腿……”

威尔不悦而渴求地哼了一声，但这些话直接奔向了他的阴茎。他想要。他想要所有的一切。他是他们之中那个最终开始一些亲昵的人，汉尼拔回家时威尔伸手去解他的皮带，用一个吻撬开他的嘴。他们给对方打了出来，鼻尖相互磨蹭，渴望的轻柔声音夹杂着火热的气息喷洒在对方脸上。

感觉很棒。

感觉真的很棒。

威尔养成了在他完全睡不着的一些晚上找色情片看的习惯，最后成了在沙发上看电视里的人用法语飞快地叽里咕噜。阿尔蒂睡在他脚旁，在她的睡梦里蹬腿，但并没有打扰到他，因为威尔已经逐渐沉浸在了同性性行为的欢愉之中。

他看得越多，他就越想亲身尝试，也越来越痛恨自己不能。

现在还不行。

在这一切结束前都不行。

但这没有阻止他在自己的需求积累得太多时该死的接近直接朝汉尼拔扑过去；也没有阻止他在男人做饭的时候对着汉尼拔的耳朵呢喃他的幻想，让他分心。

汉尼拔允许他得到爱抚，得到他口腔的热度。还有手指，如果威尔能躺着不动，不试着去骑它们的话。通常而言，性爱是怀孕过程中正常而健康的一部分，但这是对那些器官没有被挤在一个非常小的空间里的人们来说的。而在汉尼拔上面，尽管汉尼拔显然会欢迎这个主意，它仍然卡在“太过剧烈”的名单上。

不过，威尔可以拥有这些。汉尼拔的手指在他体内，他空闲的手臂环着威尔日益增长的腰身。汉尼拔的嘴唇紧贴着他的耳朵低喃着污言秽语，而威尔则扭动着抱怨他的不满。

“我会如此缓慢地将你打开。”汉尼拔保证道，屈起手指抵上敏感点，令威尔低喘了一声。

“不，”威尔坚持。“别再慢了。”

“哦，我会的，”汉尼拔向他保证。“当我第一次在你体内的时候，我想要成为你唯一能想到的东西。”

“ _操。”_

“你在我手里，威尔。射吧。”

威尔呻吟出声，他的高潮像海浪一样攀至顶峰，绷紧了他的整个身体。一只手握着汉尼拔环在他腹部的手，另一只紧攥着床单，威尔剧烈地颤抖着结束了他的欢愉。

汉尼拔继续用他娴熟的手指折磨他，威尔低咒了一句，转头将脸埋进枕头里试图平稳自己的呼吸。当威尔呼吸凝滞，因太过敏感而无法承受更多，太过疲惫而无法要汉尼拔停下时，他才撤了出来。相反地，汉尼拔宽大的手掌平稳而缓慢地抚过威尔的大腿，抚过他的侧腹，一路向上没入威尔的头发。

威尔转过身背对着他，满意地哼了一声。“我不是累就是欲求不满。我不能这么过下去。”

汉尼拔笑着亲了亲他的脸颊。

“再过几个月。”

威尔嗤之以鼻。“然后我就只会累了。”

汉尼拔没有争辩，只是将威尔拉进怀里背靠着他，一只手抚摸着他的头发直到他安稳睡着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **译者：** 阿尔蒂的原型是原作者之一Whiskey的吉娃娃Aya，非常非常可爱的小天使，在这篇文之后不久就回了汪星。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _威尔讨厌自己最近变得有多情绪化。他明白为什么，而这或许也是为什么他对此更生气了。因为这本不应该发生，这也不应该是他生命的结局。见鬼，他没想到会为一个连环杀手身心沉沦，但即使是这件事也比怀孕的可能性要大。_
> 
> 一些焦虑，一些感觉，一些毛茸茸，一些爱爱。

“你他妈就是个变态。”

考虑到是汉尼拔把这个孩子放进 _他身体里_ 的，这话夸张了，但威尔真的没那心情。他的双臂交叉在胸前。他的肚子现在隆起得厉害，威尔常常不得不裹着一张毯子在房子里吃力行走，因为他有的任何衣服都没法好好遮住它。

所以汉尼拔去购物了。

“我认为它相当有品味。”

“我真的开始怀疑你的 _品味_ 了 _，_ 汉尼拔，”威尔咕哝道。在他脚边，阿尔蒂叫了一声，将她的小爪子搭在威尔的小腿上。他低下头去看她。“我知道，现在一团糟。”

“威尔。”

“我不会穿……无论 _那_ 他妈是什么。”

“它们仅仅是适应你情况的衣服而已。”

威尔恶狠狠地瞪他一眼。“你知道那不是我觉得没品位的地方，汉尼拔。”

衣服本身并不难看。当然，威尔不太喜欢浅色系，但他可以理解自然怀孕的人很少有愿意在家里穿法兰绒衬衫的。这个他可以接受。真正让他血液沸腾的是 _旁边_ 那个袋子，非常明显——

“ _女士内衣，_ 汉尼拔？你明白我们处境非常特殊，我不仅仅怀孕了，还是 _在我们上床之前_ 怀孕的，对吧？”威尔伸出一根手指指责他。“顺便说一句，这 _全是_ 你的责任。”

“最少的物理压力对孩子而言是最好的，”汉尼拔差不多是第一千次告诉他。“你 _应该_ 卧床静养。”

“别再拿这句话开头了，”威尔不耐烦道。“我甚至都还没进入孕晚期。接下来四个月我该干什么，在你摆脱重负的时候像个人类特大啃1那样躺在那儿？还穿着 _女士内裤。_ ”他面带怒火地补充。

“你需要小心谨慎，但你不必禁欲，”汉尼拔说，用着他最近一直在用的那种“我完全通情达理而你却像个普通凡人一样被情绪左右”的语气。威尔总有一天会把他的舌头撕下来。“你最近时常抱怨自己的外貌。我想或许审美上的改变——”

“ _别_ 看着我的眼睛然后告诉我你想要我觉得自己 _漂亮。_ ”不屑地看了装着女士内衣的袋子最后一眼，威尔抓起他不弯腰就能够到的第一件孕妇衬衫，转过身去。他还有合身的运动裤，放在洗衣房的某个地方。“阿尔蒂和我要去享受阳光了。你可以自己享受你的恋物癖服装。”

威尔的猝然离开多多少少被他的鸭子步破坏了，但就这样吧。

运动裤 _不再_ 合身了，而威尔抓在手里的衬衣实际上是一条孕妇 _裙。_ 朴素而宽松，深海军蓝色调，不是粉色，但仍然是一条 _裙子。_ 为了克制住自己不因 _这么大胆子_ 而谋杀掉他的丈夫，威尔蜷缩在书房里，像平常一样赤裸着。汉尼拔是个蠢货。他就是个蠢货，还 _自私，_ 威尔只想要穿一些不让他觉得自己是场科学实验的东西，哪怕只有一分钟。

威尔讨厌自己最近变得有多情绪化。他明白为什么，而这或许也是为什么他对此 _更_ 生气了。因为这本不应该发生，这也不应该是他生命的结局。见鬼，他没想到会为一个连环杀手身心沉沦，但即使是这件事也比 _怀孕_ 的可能性要大。

而且他的确讨厌自己的样子。他从来没有特别虚荣过，考虑到他上班穿的什么，没有人能说威尔·格雷厄姆很 _时髦，_ 但他始终都很瘦，始终都体态修长。现在他却觉得自己像个该死的气球。他的背很疼。他的脚很疼。他的头在要他的命。不上厕所他连一个小时都撑不住。有时候他吃不下去东西。他汗流浃背、精疲力尽、脾气暴躁，天 _杀_ 的汉尼拔和他的恋物癖，居然试着把它们变成某些为了 _威尔_ 的东西。该死的汉尼拔。

威尔甚至都没有意识到他在哭，直到阿尔蒂轻轻扒拉他的脸，后脚牢牢踩在威尔该死的伤疤上。这只狗有和汉尼拔一样在无意中找到令人痛苦的东西的本事。威尔把她抱了起来，让她舔他的脸，情不自禁地笑了起来。

“你这个小捣蛋鬼，”他含糊道，轻轻骚着她的耳朵，阿尔蒂则在扭来扭去。他把她放在地板上。“去在他的鞋子里尿尿或者干点别的。”

阿尔蒂扑通一声坐成摇摇晃晃的一小团，看了威尔一会儿，尾巴在身后扫着地板，然后她重新站了起来，甩甩毛，打了个喷嚏，哒哒哒跑走了。

喘息的时刻很受欢迎，但却是短暂的，威尔双眼放空，继续安静地哭泣。也没有别的什么是他能做的了。他们绝对不会就因为威尔今天心情糟糕而失去这个孩子，但 _他妈的_ 有时候真的很难过。威尔大脑深处仍有那股小小的瘙痒，觉得这一切都是为了 _汉尼拔_ 而不是为了 _他。_ 为了让汉尼拔在威尔受苦的时候讨好他，给他穿衣服，喂他吃药。

这不公平。

这公平吗？

威尔甚至都不再知道了。

当温暖的双手落在他肩上时，威尔歪过头靠在其中一只上，低低抽噎了一声，将上唇含进嘴里。

“我们全都在倒着来，”威尔说，声音因缺乏使用而沙哑。“按道理你应该在我们睡 _之前_ 给我买那些性感的玩意儿，而且 _绝对_ 该在有一个该死的 _孩子_ 之前。”

“我认为我们已经深入了解对方一段时间了，这对你有帮助吗？”汉尼拔贴着他的头发低声道。

“你进过我体内，”威尔苦笑道，手掌抚摸着他腹部的微笑。汉尼拔在他发间叹息。

“如果我说这不是为了让你痛苦，你会相信我么？”

威尔考虑了一会儿，擦去脸上的盐痕。“也许吧，”他最终说道。他没感觉自己肯定到可以假设汉尼拔无辜的程度。“这仍然感觉像是你为 _你自己_ 做的事。没有考虑过我。”

汉尼拔绕到沙发的前方。威尔不情愿地挪了挪给他让出位置。他更加犹豫地允许自己被从他的毯子茧里拉出来，靠在汉尼拔胸口。汉尼拔向后躺了下来，拉着威尔一起，直到他们都在沙发上躺平。

“我发觉你这样非常动人，”汉尼拔说，一只手搭在威尔腹部的弧度上。威尔瑟缩了一下，汉尼拔急忙继续道。“我发觉你每一种可能的模样都非常动人。但我情难自禁地为见证这场转变感到高兴。你熠熠生辉，威尔。你创造了一个奇迹。”

威尔嗤之以鼻。“ _你_ 创造了一个奇迹。这部分里我没有意识。”

“然而是你孕育并保护我们的孩子，是你保证它的安全。没有你的爱护，它不会存在。”

威尔抬头蹭了蹭汉尼拔的下巴，贴着他叹了口气。他还是很生气，但他生气就和他饥渴、疲惫、兴奋一样频繁。虽然听起来很荒谬，但他现在已经不记得自己体内没有这个小生命的感觉了。他被它动来动去时的转身和推搡闹醒，用一声低哼和一只放在肚子上的手安抚它的小小踢踹。

他注意到当汉尼拔对他的肚子讲话时，当他的手温暖地覆住威尔拉伤的皮肤时，它会安静下来。它熟悉他们，无论这意味着什么。也许这是地球上唯一另一个能如此宣称的生物了。

“什么能让你舒服？”片刻之后，汉尼拔问他。“只要是我能力范围之内的事情，我就会去做。”

威尔干笑一声，但他还是考虑了这个问题。

“我想要能重新趴着睡觉，”他说，立马笑了起来。“你能办到这件事那真是见鬼了，但，天，我怀念它。我想要能穿上裤子而不是让它从我屁股上滑下去。我想要的不多，我不——”他咬住了嘴唇，朝汉尼拔转了转身，抱住了他。“我不想让你为我改变世界。其实如果有可能的话，我不想再来任何改变了。”

汉尼拔吻了吻威尔的头顶，什么也没说。过了一会儿，他们打起了盹儿，威尔沉重而太过温暖地趴在他身上，阿尔蒂挠着她现在自己还跳不上去的沙发的侧面。汉尼拔昏昏沉沉地把她舀了起来，让她在他们脚边搭了个小窝。

第二天，他送了威尔一个充气游泳圈，威尔的笑声明朗而悦耳。

“我们没有游泳池！”

“我不是为了游泳买的。”汉尼拔说，一边迈近一步。“我买它，”他继续朝房子里走去，威尔亦步亦趋，他把游泳圈放在了他们的床上。“是为了你能够趴着休息。”

这句话赚来了威尔又一阵笑声，他摇了摇头。“这太可笑了。”他一边这么说，一边悄悄地往床边走，他的好奇心被激起来了。

“你要求一个解决方法。”汉尼拔说。他朝威尔伸出手，引导他趴好，威尔扭动着寻找一个舒服的姿势，而他的手掌搭在威尔脊柱根部。

过了好一会儿，威尔长叹一声，把脸塞进枕头柔软的舒适之中。“好吧。可以接受。”他的笑容说明远不止如此，尽管他先前并没有睡午觉的打算，他也没有费劲爬起来。

“我还为你多订了几条孕妇裤，”汉尼拔说。他将两只手都放在威尔的后腰上，开始缓缓按摩那里的紧绷。“黑色的。有松紧带。”

威尔呻吟出声，比他们一起躺在床上时他通常表现出的要更加愉快，让汉尼拔的嘴唇勾起了一个自得的微笑。

“为什么这些是英语里最伟大的话？”威尔问，他的眼睛沉沉合上。

“我会给你按摩一次，然后做一顿辣得难以置信的晚餐。”

威尔这一次的呻吟踩在了淫秽的边缘。“我改主意了。 _这些_ 才是英语里最伟大的话。”

汉尼拔笑了一声，俯身温柔地亲吻威尔的头发。他继续按摩，集中于威尔的后腰、双肩之间，沿着他的胳膊向下。到他仅仅只是在抚摸威尔的皮肤的时候，另一个人已经昏昏欲睡了，舒适而柔顺。汉尼拔吻了吻他的脸颊。

“谢谢，”当汉尼拔接着去亲他的嘴角时，威尔微笑着嘟哝。“我很抱歉我是个暴脾气的混蛋。”

“我爱上你的时候就已经知道了。”

“好吧，”威尔叹道，轻轻呻吟着动了动，仍然非常满足于趴在充气圈上休息。“我知道荷尔蒙在火上浇油。你为我做了很多我时常不会感激的事情。”

“你的感激不必说出口。”汉尼拔向他保证。威尔只是微微转过脸来蹭了蹭汉尼拔的。他知道这句话是真的，但他也知道他通常都陷在自己的大脑里，将焦虑传遍了整栋房子。他们俩都可以做得更好的。

“我爱你。”威尔告诉他。汉尼拔抚了抚他的头发，亲吻他的太阳穴。

“睡吧。晚饭时我会叫醒你。”

有了泳圈和邮寄来的舒适法兰绒睡衣，睡眠对威尔来说变得容易多了。他花了很长时间睡觉，尤其是当他的脚踝开始浮肿，如果他站得太久就会疼痛之后。

实际上， _所有_ 的地方都疼。他的体形并不适合这增加的重量，威尔的臀部和后腰常常朝他尖叫。他也开始变得对基本上任何接触都非常敏感，而且……

“你在给我吃什么？”

威尔已经花了足够久的时间来质疑汉尼拔给他的各种药物和注射，但他的怀疑仍旧越来越强烈。他将一只手臂保护性地横在肚子上，皱眉怒视着汉尼拔拿出的药。

作为回答，汉尼拔报出了长长一串听起来很正式的术语。威尔注意到它们似乎是故意让人辨认不出来的。

“它们是 _干什么用_ 的？”

汉尼拔犹豫了。威尔猜到他会的。

“不管是哪一个在让我的胸口疼，把它丢出去。”威尔要求道。汉尼拔的拳头攥住了药片。威尔可以看见他在谨慎地考虑自己接下来的话。

“威尔，母乳喂养的好处——”

“不。”威尔斩钉截铁地说。

“这几乎算不上你做过最奇怪的事情，”汉尼拔缓缓道。“有正确的药物组合，任何男性都可以被诱导泌乳——”

“那么 _你_ 就可以喂孩子了，”威尔说，他的声音虚伪地甜蜜。“把它丢出去，汉尼拔。我不敢相信你居然觉得自己能得逞。”

汉尼拔看起来就像他准备说些什么，但又明智地改变了想法。威尔几乎可以预见他那疯狂的大脑里都在想什么：他已经成功让——保持——威尔怀孕了。泌乳肯定不会是个痛苦的延伸吧？

威尔等到汉尼拔叹了口气，把不管是哪些造成他身体更多不自然变化的药放在一边才去睡觉。

一些是止痛药，天然草本，不会伤害威尔怀着的胎儿。一些是维他命和矿物质，让他更加健康，补充着他的身体不能自然提供的营养。一些帮助他入睡。因为当威尔预想几个月后可能发生的最可怕的场景时，他晚上就需要这种帮助。

“压力对你们两个都没有好处。”汉尼拔柔声解释。威尔非常接近于臭骂他一顿。

“是啊，好吧，知道无论发生什么我们都不能去医院，这很难让人有信心。”威尔反驳道。因为如果去医院成为必要，什么样的恐怖地狱会降临在他们头上啊。“而你其实没有受过新生儿护理的严格训练。”

“我曾是一名急诊外科医生，”汉尼拔提醒他。“我治疗过各种年龄的病患。”

“那些病患里有多少是揣着个移植子宫的怀孕男人？”威尔问，眉毛扬起。汉尼拔或许表现得很自信，但他的佯装并没有骗过威尔。他没有清除浏览记录，威尔知道他一直在做产科方面的研究。

“我 _的确_ 成功做过原本的手术。”汉尼拔提醒他。

“真棒，下一次我们需要给一个男人安子宫的时候，我们就知道该打给谁了。你知道一次 _典型的_ 分娩的死亡率是多少吗？”

威尔知道。威尔知道不少可能出差错的事情。就像任何一个准家长一样，他做了研究，钻研着统计数据和恐怖的坊间轶事一直到他犯恶心。汉尼拔已经隐约开始威胁他要改WiFi密码了。

不过，汉尼拔拒绝让自己担惊受怕，至少在威尔面前不行，而这让人 _抓狂_ 。威尔知道他不是唯一一个在到处查资料的人，但汉尼拔却坚持要表现出一副淡定的样子。这让威尔想要抓着肩膀使劲摇他。

汉尼拔的双手轻轻搭在威尔的肩上。“威尔。即便在急诊室里，我也参与过分娩的一部分。我亲自协助过不少次生产。”

“没有一次是 _我的。_ ”威尔说，声音紧绷。

汉尼拔走到威尔面前蹲下，轻轻捉住他的下巴直到威尔被迫看向他。

“我知道，”他说。“我知道，威尔。”

“我只是——”

汉尼拔亲吻了他，蜻蜓点水，近乎纯洁，然后抚了抚威尔的头发。谈话在短时间内结束了。直到汉尼拔或威尔中的一个在全球恐慌量表上又找到了某件值得担心的事情。

威尔睡不着的时候，他会四处游走。更准确地说，他步履蹒跚。在黑暗中在房子周围转悠，阿尔蒂安静地跟在他脚边，直到她打了个喷嚏，或一屁股坐下来挠自己的耳根。然后她会追上来，小爪子吧嗒吧嗒踩在瓷砖和木地板上。

通常威尔除了 _走_ 之外没有其他目的地。其实也没有什么地方可去，但他没法呆在床上，动来动去试图找一个舒服的姿势。而且他只能吵醒汉尼拔那么多次。

其中一次这样的航行将威尔带去了书房。

他们之间没有秘密，不再有了，但威尔看到一本汉尼拔的速写本摊开摆在桌上时还是变得有点激动；他大概是在那天早些时候威尔喊他过去时把它给忘了。没什么紧急事，也很少有，但足够让连汉尼拔·莱克特都有点心神分散。

在里面，威尔看见了来源于生活的习作。这是汉尼拔除了建筑之外最喜欢的题材。威尔沙沙翻过这些作品，餐盘和光影，不同姿势的阿尔蒂，她的毛发被美丽地描绘了出来。还有他自己。

他以为会是记忆。他自己，身上滴落着红龙的血。或者甚至会是更久以前，当他曾为了汉尼拔的仰慕将自己打理干净的时候。或许这些素描存在于某个地方。或许有一本画满了错失的机会，画满了汉尼拔的目光曾满怀希望流连之处的本子。

这一本里没有这些。相反，威尔发现了睡眠中的自己，有时是在凝视远方，丝毫没有意识到汉尼拔注视的视线。威尔，穿着不再合身的睡衣，蜷缩在他们的床上，一只手搭在仍然平坦的腹部上。威尔，在他一丝不挂的那几个星期里，在书房里打盹儿，被一张毯子极富雅趣地删减，对他腹部弧度的描绘就像他的其他部分一样细致入微，饱含爱意。

威尔，就在昨天，读着某本老套的育儿书，阿尔蒂趴在他的腿上。回想起来，他记得看见汉尼拔在画画，但他以为……

他不知道他以为了什么。不是这个。不是一页又一页被如此精心地描画，令他看着便胸口生痛的威尔。

汉尼拔爱他。威尔当然知道。这是宇宙里无可改变的事实之一。但有时，他会犹疑或许汉尼拔爱他就像他是他自我的延伸，或许他对他们孩子的喜爱是出于对他自己辉煌才华的骄傲。

这些素描与之截然相反。它们只不过是素描，但威尔感到了其中交织的情感，汉尼拔的爱和他的欲望平分秋色。在这些素描之中，威尔有时被景仰，有时被情色化，却始终、始终是被爱着的。

威尔很确定在某个地方，根据情况不同，存在着他是帕特克洛罗斯，或是伽倪墨得斯，或者也许是宙斯的素描。他更喜欢这些，在它们的真挚之中，是对汉尼拔情感的赤裸展露。

“威尔。”

汉尼拔站在门口，过来准备把威尔拉回床上。他顿住不动了，以一种近乎警惕的表情打量着威尔。

“你把我画得太帅了，”威尔柔声说，手指仍然落在画纸上，划过汉尼拔勾勒的他的大腿线条。“你从没把瑕疵囊括进去。”

“我们被构造成看见自身别人看不见的缺点。”汉尼拔小心地告诉他。威尔召出一个微笑，终于扭头向后看去。

“很动人，但老套，汉尼拔。我浑身是疤。我的肚子现在已经没有知觉了，除了从里面。我脾气暴躁。我要么吃太多要么不够多。我出汗多到每一个晚上都他妈的要换床单。我——”

“是人，”汉尼拔说，迈近一步。“而在你的人性之中，你是美丽的。”

威尔露出一个扯动他嘴角的小小假笑。很显然他不赞同。显然汉尼拔看到的是威尔 _应该_ 有的模样，不是他现在的样子。当然不是他现在的样子。这个充满回忆与希望、伤痕与肌腱的弗兰肯斯坦。

“我在任何一幅里面都没有皱眉。”

“因为你没有，”汉尼拔有用地提供道，威尔的确笑了出来。他转向汉尼拔，将自己的脸靠在他肩头。他放任自己靠了一会儿，仅仅只是吸入他的气息。哪怕怒火中烧，哪怕精疲力尽，哪怕在杞人忧天，威尔还是想要他。有时是那么地想，以至于他为此渴痛。

“我有时候担心一旦实验结束，你就不会再感兴趣了。”威尔贴着汉尼拔肩膀低喃。汉尼拔摇头。

“不像 _有些人，_ 我始终认为你很有趣。”

这花了一会儿，但威尔又笑了出来，歪过头捕捉汉尼拔的视线。“你还记得这个？”

“当时你穿着你的内裤，”汉尼拔提醒他。“我怎么会忘？”

“伟大的汉尼拔·莱克特，”威尔说。“就像我们其他人一样，是自己基本欲望的奴隶。”

“只有在与你一起时，”汉尼拔向他保证。“而且在那时候，令我着迷的是你的思想。现在仍然如此。我只是还学会了欣赏容纳它的身体。”

“我甚至都认不出这具身体了，”威尔苦笑道。“很高兴你欣赏它。我们中的一个应该欣赏它。”

汉尼拔的手下滑覆上他的肚子，短暂的停顿，然后他滑到了威尔的屁股上。“你又开始痛了吗？我可以去拿止痛药。”

“我只需要把自己累趴，”威尔说。“这样我们就能回去睡觉了。”

“比起在房子里游荡，我们有更好的方法。”汉尼拔愉悦地提议道，威尔嗤笑一声，摇着头耸了耸肩。

“我很乐于接受意见。”

汉尼拔沉吟一声，温柔地引导威尔后退，直到他可以叹息一声坐进汉尼拔的椅子里。威尔抬起头，眉毛愉悦地挑起，而汉尼拔只是迈进他两腿之间，跪了下来。威尔吞咽了一下。

“汉尼拔——”

“为我打开你的双腿。”

欲望的火焰如此快速地穿透威尔，令他头晕目眩。他们亲昵时很少讲话，没有别的原因，只因他们想要亲遍对方每一个可及之处，言语无足轻重。但时不时地，威尔会随口提出一些东西，或者汉尼拔会低声耳语，而威尔的大脑会陷入一片混乱。

他希望，他如此迫切地希望一当他生下了孩子，当他的身体多少又重新属于他自己之后，汉尼拔的话会被验明是真实的：他会觉得威尔有趣、相配、美丽。并且想要他，就像他现在想要他一样。威尔常常设想事实将会如此，设想他在崖顶感受到的东西，他们坠落时汉尼拔紧搂着他的力道，都不仅仅是过往的尔尔云烟。

不过，现在，他只想要他。他痛恨他们无法最终圆满两人的关系。他痛恨在这四周的讽刺意味。有些夜里，他真的只需要被狠狠操进床垫，他望眼欲穿。

威尔分开了他的双腿。

愉悦的一声低哼，汉尼拔伸手抓住威尔的膝窝，将他打得更开，俯身有一下没一下地亲吻威尔的大腿内侧，朝着他的阴茎火热硬挺之处一路挑逗。

“别动。”他照常提醒威尔，仿佛有汉尼拔到处跟在他后边，威尔还会忘记他有多不该劳累似的。

威尔忍下了一声抱怨，太渴望接触，太渴望汉尼拔口腔诱人的热度。比起医学指导，这更像是一场权力游戏，他知道，并且只要汉尼拔给威尔他所渴望的东西，他就能随心所欲地假装自己处于支配地位。

温柔的亲吻越来越高，直到汉尼拔的嘴唇找到威尔的阴茎根部，威尔喟叹一声，向后仰起头。汉尼拔啄着他，撩拨轻柔，直到威尔的手揪住他的头发。

“还以为你在耗费我的体力。”他低声说。

汉尼拔的双眼愉悦地眯起，他将头部含进嘴里，用力吮吸以听见威尔的呜鸣。

威尔咬住嘴唇，向后仰头，在椅子里更加放松，将一条腿屈起搭在了汉尼拔的肩膀上。

汉尼拔，这个混蛋，嘴上功夫好得出奇。

威尔还能比较轻易地移动时，他也曾用过这种方式让汉尼拔分崩离析，在床上，在他的双腿之间，汉尼拔抓着他的头发，手掌抵着床头板，威尔逼得他失去理智。他热爱这样的每一秒；汉尼拔颤抖的模样，他屏住呼吸的模样，在他射出来之前呻吟着威尔的名字的模样。

从那之后，没有肚子的妨碍，汉尼拔就成了那个能够在威尔身上施展巧舌的人，而且坦白来说，威尔并没有抱怨。

“操，你真擅长这个，”他叹息一声，当汉尼拔闷哼一声，将他含得更深时咧嘴一笑。威尔的手指扣住汉尼拔的头皮，指甲没入皮肤。汉尼拔含着他吞咽，威尔愉悦地抽气。“天，别停。”

汉尼拔没有停。

他用他的舌头膜拜威尔，吸入他的气息，允许自己抬起头望着威尔腹部的隆起随着每一次喘息起起伏伏。威尔的皮肤上伤痕累累，全部出自汉尼拔之手，威尔美丽地穿戴着它们。汉尼拔再也不愿威尔再次受伤，永远都不，但他仍为此骄傲。

它们诉说着背叛与原谅，诉说着结合。诉说着成长。

他向后退了退，挑逗着威尔阴茎的头部，一只手滑入他腿间，干涩地摩擦威尔的会阴。

威尔任由自己的声音回响，他的头向后仰起，双眼闭合。汉尼拔的手令他想起了他无法拥有的事物，他如此渴望的事物，这个想法只令他泄了出来，幻想在他脑中栩栩如生。

等这一切结束，等他 _终于_ 从汉尼拔下定决心干什么事所造成的混乱中恢复，威尔要将他的懊恼挫败尽数发泄在汉尼拔身上。他要用一切可能的方式占有他，在他之下，在他之上。他会操汉尼拔，直到哪怕他无懈可击的控制力也失了守，直到汉尼拔和威尔一样需要身体的接触。

威尔的手指缠在汉尼拔发间，将他拉近，直到他能感受到汉尼拔喉咙柔软的弹性。汉尼拔从未抱怨。如果说有什么的话，他更喜欢在欢愉中粗暴、贪婪而难以餍足的威尔。

“天，”威尔嘶声道，臀部震颤，快感到达顶峰，复又破碎，皮肤下的浪潮令他兴奋不已。突然之间，他的弦被砍断。他瘫倒回椅子上，疲惫感沉重地压在肩上。

汉尼拔退开，又亲了亲他的大腿，拇指在他臀间打着圈儿安抚地揉弄。威尔低头朝他眨眼，终于累了，不确定他该不该感到感激。随着时间推移，他能做的事情似乎越来越少，站起来走回卧室突然成了一项艰巨的任务。

“抱我。”他扬起一边眉毛要求，好像汉尼拔敢拒绝似的。

汉尼拔模仿了他的表情，一只手抚摸着威尔腹部的弧度。“我不确定这会是最好的方案。”

“你曾往一个人里面放了一棵树，你可以抱着我沿过道走十步的。”

“为了得到你想要的东西而口头攻击我的男性气概可不像你，威尔。”汉尼拔告诉他，但他的双眼微笑着眯起。威尔只是耸了下肩。

“我可以肢体攻击它，如果你喜欢的话。”

这句话足够让汉尼拔露出一个明朗的笑容了，哪怕只有片刻，他垂头表示默从，然后站了起来。他小心翼翼地把威尔搂进怀里，将他公主抱了起来，威尔的双腿搭在一只胳膊上，另一只则揽着威尔的后背。他们没有花多久就走回了卧室，但那时威尔已经昏昏欲睡了，当他被放在床单上时抬起疲软的手指覆住汉尼拔的脸颊。

汉尼拔吻了吻他的指尖，又蹭了蹭威尔的指节。“需要我给你拿点什么吗？”

“只要你，”威尔打了个呵欠。“上床。”

这件事，汉尼拔想，他可以不费吹灰之力地做到。

\-----

注1 特大啃：Turducken，Turkey-duck-chicken的缩写，是一道将一只去骨鸡塞进一只去骨鸭内，然后将鸭子塞进部分去骨火鸡内烘烤而成的菜。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“威尔，”威尔侧头看去，在汉尼拔去握他的手以寻找静脉的时候主动伸了过去。“我爱你。”_   
>  _威尔吞咽了一下。“我知道。”_
> 
> **宝宝来啦！**

绝大多数情况下，威尔发现他泡澡的时候是最舒服的。水替他承受并支持着他的体重，他可以以一种床，充气圈，甚至连汉尼拔都无法提供的方式放松。有时他在里面会呆上一个小时，沉沉打盹。

根据汉尼拔的计算，威尔距离生产还有一个多月，不过考虑到这整个过程的诡异，谁知道会发生什么。威尔已经差不多快要受够怀孕了。他精疲力尽。他浑身都疼。而且他一直在越来越频繁地想生产会 _怎么_ 开始。

以及他们什么时候才会知道该生了。

这又不像是他的羊水会破，或者他的身体会充满标志着宝宝准备好出来了的荷尔蒙。他完全不知道自己要怎么知道该去告诉汉尼拔 _他妈的_ 是时候把这个孩子从他体内弄出来了;他没有母性本能，他觉得自己似乎也没有父性的本能。

这一点，说实话，甚至让他更害怕了。

他曾当过沃利的父亲，那是因为沃利有一个非凡的母亲在抚养他。在把一个人从婴儿期养大这方面，威尔其实并没有从他自己的童年里获得最好的基础。根据他对汉尼拔过去的了解，这一部分也不怎么靠谱。

说实话，他胆都吓破了。

但抛开恐惧不谈，时不时地就会发生一些威尔认为真的不可思议，让他激动不已的事情。

“汉尼拔！”威尔的声音在浴室里回响。“我没死，别慌，但你真的应该现在过来。”

尽管有威尔的保证，汉尼拔的脚步还是很重。威尔能听见他动静的时候，都是他在担忧的时候。否则他就会像是在滑行而非走动一般安静地在房子里穿梭。坦白来说，这样挺吓人的。

“人没死，”当他停在门口，洗碗巾仍然拿在手里时，威尔出声提醒他。汉尼拔的皱眉完全不吓人。

威尔翻了翻身。即便是在他们又深又奢侈的浴池里，只要他姿势正确，他就能从水面上看见自己的肚子，像一座小岛似的。他现在就在这么做，胳膊搭在浴缸边缘支撑着自己。“这里。摸摸。”

汉尼拔在浴缸边跪了下来，伸出手将手掌覆在威尔的肚子上。威尔闭上眼，更想运用感觉而非视觉。他的身体现在在他眼里非常陌生，他的肚脐外翻，皮肤在一些它本不该包裹的东西上面变形、伸展。有时，他能在他的孩子伸懒腰的时候看见四肢的形状，就像现在。

汉尼拔吸了一口气。他当然清楚威尔到达了某个阶段，但威尔想不起来自己有邀请他来经历这种时刻过。

孩子在转动，翻身，推搡。一拳打在了汉尼拔手掌所在的位置上，然后又是一拳，似乎不高兴自己被这么“看着”。

“他们最近越来越活跃了，”威尔解释。“我觉得他们知道自己快没有空间了。”

有那么一段时间，汉尼拔是安静的。他无法召集词句。他曾感受过胎动，在同事让所有人都来摸的时候，或者是同事的妻子抱怨这种感受的时候，或者是急诊室里的女人们，在她们的孩子只是尤其想闹腾时担心自己快生了的时候。

但在威尔身上感受胎动，透过他的皮肤——他留下了标记与伤疤的皮肤，他在床上用自己的手与嘴膜拜的皮肤——太过让人无法招架，汉尼拔有一秒钟甚至都无法呼吸。

它是活着的，他们的孩子，威尔正怀着的孩子，汉尼拔则是它的父亲——以一种最迂回的方式，它活着，正在伸出手来，正在触碰——

“嘿，”威尔轻声笑了起来，当汉尼拔从神游太虚中回过神来，视线扫向他时，他的表情充满喜爱。“地球呼叫莱克特。”

“抱歉。”

“别，”威尔告诉他，将一只手搭在汉尼拔手背上。“这感觉真的、真的很奇怪。哪怕对我而言，而且他们已经这么搞了几个星期了。”

“几个星期？”

“对，”威尔耸耸肩。“不是持续性的，只是一两下。在我担心或者睡不着或者有点吃不下饭的时候。”威尔好笑地看了汉尼拔一眼。“ _绝对_ 是你的种。”

汉尼拔会很喜欢感受它们的。威尔没有立刻让他注意到这件事令他痛苦。但话又说回来，考虑到自己选了哪条路才把他们带到如今地步，他觉得有些事他也只能就这样接受了。

在他的手掌之下，宝宝又翻了个身。汉尼拔无法让自己移动。威尔看着他，面容充满温情。

“他们喜欢你和他们说话，”他主动道。“不过我不觉得他们在乎但丁，每次你读的时候他们都是睡过去的。”

宝宝曾扭动过身体来回应汉尼拔的声音。第一次，他被震惊到哑口无言。

对子宫里的孩子讲话有好处。这件事在所有的书里都有提到。但直到现在，汉尼拔都只是在一步一步机械地遵从书本。直到现在，他们的孩子都只是个抽象的概念而已。

很快，他就会亲自抱着这个孩子。他会最后一次地切开威尔，将他们的孩子带入这个世界，开始一段两人都不再会攻击对方的生活。他们将并肩生活。他们将成为一个家庭。

汉尼拔上一次拥有一个家的时候，他还非常非常年幼。

“你应该说点什么，”威尔建议，他的眉头担忧地皱起。“但丁这事儿我是开玩笑的，我不觉得他们现在懂得足够多到能讨厌任何东西。”

汉尼拔叹息着呼出一口气，他抚了抚威尔的肚子，然后清了清嗓子。“但丁并不对每一个人的胃口，”他同意道。威尔体内的小家伙动来动去，仿佛是在赞同，汉尼拔再次被震得说不出话来。当湿漉漉的手指抓住他的下颌，引他靠过去接吻时他才重新对上威尔的目光。

“你被迷得神魂颠倒。”

“恐怕是的。”

威尔朝他咧嘴一笑。“想加入我吗？”

这一提议非常吸引人，汉尼拔只让自己犹豫了片刻便点了头。他吻了吻威尔的太阳穴，离开了浴室去做完手头的事情，或者是去锁上门，或者是去把阿尔蒂喊进来。无论是什么，他都没有去太久，等他回来的时候，他带了一盘小点心。

因为他当然会这么干了。

威尔望着他宽衣解带，望着他叠好他该死的衣服，然后往旁边挪了挪，腾出刚好够汉尼拔在他身后跨进浴池，坐下来，让威尔靠在他身上的空间。汉尼拔的双手立刻重新摸上了他的肚子，威尔侧过头将脸颊靠在汉尼拔肩头。

“我们要开始买东西了，”他柔声说。“摇篮，尿布，奶粉。衣服，上帝啊，还有什么是婴儿要用的？”

“一切。”汉尼拔承认，威尔嗤之以鼻。

“他们还需要名字。”过了一会儿，他补充道。“我们还没讨论过这件事。”

“汉尼拔。”汉尼拔说。没有一丝犹豫，说明他已经决定好有一段时间了，但他语气里的警惕暗示了他完全知道威尔的反应会是什么样的。

威尔的反应，当然，是一声惊讶的嗤笑。“你在逗我，是吧？”

“我是我的名字的第八代。”汉尼拔说，听起来有点威尔自巴尔的摩之后就没再听到过的那种高傲。

“不。”

“这是一项家族传统。”

“不，我们 _不_ 会给某个可怜的孩子起名叫汉尼拔·莱克特九世的。”

“自从第一代莱克特伯爵之后，每一个长子——”

“非常确定在你被判有连环谋杀罪之后你就失去对这个头衔的所有权了，”威尔指出。“顺便，这也有利于 _不_ 把你的名字强加到未成年人头上。除非你想给下一个起名叫泰德·邦迪。”

汉尼拔不高兴地沉吟一声，但当他亲吻威尔的脸颊时威尔能感受到他的微笑。即便汉尼拔没有杀死整整一吨的人， _还_ 试图诬陷成是威尔干的，威尔也不会对让他们的孩子继承他们任何一个人的名字感到舒服的。有一段时间他什么也没说。他也没有想好任何名字;它们要么带有他不想让孩子背负的联系，要么就是感觉不太对。

他还有一种他正怀着一个小姑娘的直觉。

“西奥多不是个坏名字，”过了一会儿，汉尼拔低喃道，抚摸着他的头发，亲吻他的皮肤，威尔情难自禁地笑了起来，用手捂着嘴，完全控制不住自己。“女孩或许可以叫希雅。”

“也许吧，”片刻之后，威尔平复着呼吸赞同道。“嗯，也许吧。”

他们安静地一起休息了一会儿，然后汉尼拔伸手从他带来的盘子上拿了点东西，把它送到威尔嘴边。他曾经试过用手喂威尔，结果发现不是会换来一声嘲笑就是会被咬一口。这一次，威尔张开了嘴，轻轻咬住它，低哼一声表示感谢。

柿子。味道甘甜，对威尔平常的口味来说只是稍微带点异国风味。他挺喜欢的。喟叹一声，让水和汉尼拔承受自己的体重，他闭上了眼。当汉尼拔又拿着某些冰凉的东西贴上来时他张开了嘴，任由葡萄皮在齿间崩裂，然后才开始咀嚼。

“这让你兴奋，是不是？”过了一会儿，他咕哝道，语气里没有怨愤。“照顾我。你真的很喜欢做这些。”

“是的。”

汉尼拔以前就该有孩子的。威尔被这个想法的诡异感惊到了，但这很明显是真的。汉尼拔喜欢有人让他宠爱，让他照顾，然而尽管威尔享受作为他关注的对象，他的依赖性几乎是不存在的。

在这次怀孕期间，他真的没有像他或许该有的那样纵容汉尼拔。威尔清楚自己的愤怒是合乎情理的，而且说实话，他应该在他发现自己怀孕的那一刻就逃跑的。但他留下来了，既然他要继续到底，他就得承认汉尼拔在这件事里的位置。

威尔张嘴又吃下一口水果，在他的舌苔上冰凉又多汁。坐着忍受一些宠溺基本算不上一件难事。“你会想念这会儿的，不是吗？”

汉尼拔的手包住威尔腹部的隆起，他亲了亲他的太阳穴。“我会很高兴能让你重新舒适起来，”他缓缓道。“但，是的，我会想念的。”停顿了一下，然后。“我们总能——”

“别毁气氛，”威尔恳求道。“我们不会再要孩子了。”

汉尼拔没有表示异议，只是又喂给了威尔一块水果，轻轻抚摸威尔在水里放松的身体。他将想念看着威尔的躯体为适应某些神奇的事物而逐渐改变。他将想念看着威尔和一本书以及他们的狗躺在一起，双手漫不经心地抚摸自己的肚子，以为汉尼拔没有在看他。他将想念那样的场景。

但他也将重新拥有 _威尔。_ 那个引起并吸引他的注意力的男人，那个真正看见他，带着他所有的伤疤和脏腑一起接受他的男人。他将拥有那个男人和他的热情，他强壮的双手，他渴求的肉体。他将在床上，用他的手指、他的嘴、他的阴茎把威尔逼至极乐。他将拥有他，被他拥有，直至永远。

他确信仍会有一些时候威尔会允许自己被宠爱，尽管十分稀少。这些时候的稀少性将使它们变得更加特殊。

* * *

接下来的一个星期，踢打加剧到了威尔开始担心的程度。汉尼拔会不停地感受宝宝的翻动，用听诊器听。他们两个都屏着呼吸，等着看旅程 _什么时候_ 会开始，没有一个人确定他们该怎么知道。

到了最后，威尔自己做了决定，既是从感情上出发，也是从逻辑上考虑。

“这个孩子在我体内已经呆了快九个月了，汉尼拔，它想出来，”他一边说着，一边将自己的体重倚靠在吧台上，汉尼拔正在一个碗里打鸡蛋，看都不看他一眼。他现在在看着威尔了。“你知道我的身体没办法为这个孩子调整到真的能告诉我该放他走了，我们必须自己来。”

有那么一会儿，他们是沉默的。之后汉尼拔将碗放在一边，朝威尔靠近了一点。

“你确定么？”

“说实话，永远不会反悔。”威尔坦白。“不如去把生产要用的都准备好。估计我们得用餐桌，”接着他笑了起来，用手捂住了脸，揉了揉眼睛。“操，这孩子以后会有一些非常诡异的故事拿来告诉他们的心理医生了。”

“我本想让你更加舒服一些，”汉尼拔说。他朝威尔伸出手，威尔任由自己被拉过去抱住。“空余的卧室。等到摇篮容不下孩子之后，那里会成为儿童房，我们把床毁了也无关紧要。”

孩子。几个小时之内，他们就会有一个孩子。威尔 _仍然_ 要卧床静养，但总算有一点可展示的成果了。

“我很好奇你为什么要在这件事上拖延，”他说。“这不像你。行，空卧室。”

现在他说出了这句话，他的胃开始因神经紧张而拧成一团。威尔看了看那碗鸡蛋，又稠又粘，突然就犯恶心了。“现在。我们现在就办。除非你饿了。”

汉尼拔瞥向那个碗，仿佛他完全不知道它是怎么跑到那里去的。“我似乎失去了胃口。我有……还有一些东西我需要准备。药物。你也不应该进食，假如我要麻醉你的话。”

“不，”威尔立刻说。“我想看着。”

“威尔——”

“我想，”威尔重复道。“看着。之后再麻醉我，在你取出子宫的时候。你 _会把它取出来的，汉尼拔。”_ 汉尼拔嗯了一声表示赞同，当威尔继续用目光在他身上烧洞时垂下头点了点。过了一会儿，威尔吞咽了一下。“我想要看看……看看我们造出了什么。我想要确认它没事，在我——我想看到我没有搞砸。”

“威尔，”汉尼拔的双手温柔地贴在他的脸上，威尔突然就想哭了。待会儿绝对会有眼泪的。

“快点吧……让我们结束掉它。你还有什么要准备的？我能帮忙吗？”

“不用，”汉尼拔向他保证。“去床上躺下。我会把所有东西拿过去。”

他会需要开水。干净的毛巾。在威尔怀孕期间，他小批小批地订购了医疗物资以免引起怀疑，并让这些设备送到了他们家和城里不同的邮箱里。所有东西仍然原封未动，已经消好了毒。他有生理盐水，挂点滴的架子，各种静脉营养和输送药物所需的用具。

假如真的到了那个地步，他还准备了一台除颤器。

他唯一没有的就是血。血液很难保存，比各类医疗设备更容易追查去向。在绝对最糟的情况下，他会把威尔送去医院，声称他看到他受到了袭击。但在那之前，如有必要，他会用他自己的血。

关于他们的不相容性，他没有对威尔完全说实话。但是……他善意的谎言最终也是为了更大的好处。他们会拥有孩子，他们的家庭，他们崭新的开始。

原谅尝起来就像铜，汉尼拔知道得很清楚。原谅在月光下是黑色的。是威尔那侧床边的摇篮，是一个他们从未谈起的女孩，是埋藏得如此之深，新的基石都能建立于其上的记忆。

原谅与恐怖拥有相似的揪心利爪。汉尼拔一步步拿来他的用具，威尔望着他一遍又一遍地进出，把所有东西都堆在触手可及的地方，搬动床头柜，拖来婴儿护理台以防万一他需要另一个平面。

威尔躺在绿色的丝绸床单上，浑身赤裸，美丽动人，被子被踢到了床尾板边上。汉尼拔曾经画过他躺在这样的床单上的模样，看起来远没有这么苍白，这么憔悴。

“我不会伤害你，”汉尼拔保证，尽管他已经伤害过了。“我有一袋点滴，这里。你可以看着，但你不会感受到。”

一阵释然的颤栗冲刷过威尔。他愿意忍受汉尼拔将他划开的痛苦，只为能够见证他们努力的结果。汉尼拔感到了难以计数的爱意。

假如威尔死去，汉尼拔不确定自己会做什么。孩子，那么幼小而无助，当然是第一位的，但一旦孩子安全了……

这是一种汉尼拔不允许自己去想的可能。他拉起威尔的手，在他的指关节背部上印下一吻。“你准备好了吗？”

威尔摇摇头。“完全没有，”他笑了笑，强迫自己躺回去。汉尼拔插入导尿管时他没有看。汉尼拔用一块软布给他的肚子消毒时他没有看，酒精一碰到他的皮肤就立即蒸发了。

“全程不会超过一个小时，”汉尼拔一边说，一边忙着确认所有东西都触手可及，这样一当他开始手术，他只需要后退一步就能够到他需要的用具。“生产之后，我会麻醉你，摘除子宫，确保一切正常，然后缝合。”

“好。”

“威尔，”威尔侧头看去，在汉尼拔去握他的手以寻找静脉的时候主动伸了过去。“我爱你。”

威尔吞咽了一下。“我知道。”

他没有去想关于剖腹产和其生存率的数据。他没有去想他们离一家医院有多远，去想光他的腹腔里就有多少极其重要的血管。他没有去想这有多么可能就是他最终的死期，在唯一一次汉尼拔切开他不是为了伤害，而是为了治愈的时候。

他无法去想。

因为如果他想了他就会失去理智，汉尼拔则会失去他。

他无法接受这个结局。

再也不要了。永远不要了。

汉尼拔检查了点滴，轻柔地将针管贴在了威尔的胳膊上，捏了捏他的肩膀，然后戴上了他的口罩，再戴上了一双手套。接着，他拿起了一把手术刀。

威尔读到过——当他沉迷于产后网络内容的时候——女性会忘记生产的疼痛，当有人问起时，她们无法言明究竟有多疼或者是哪里疼，因为它轻如鸿毛。汉尼拔切下第一刀，在威尔皮肤上画出一道红线时，威尔 _什么也没有_ 感受到。

汉尼拔将他正确地打开，露出一堆威尔几乎看不清的血糊糊的东西时，什么也没有。汉尼拔切下第二刀时，还是什么也没有。除了一种感觉的怪异缺失之外，什么也没有，威尔感觉自己仿佛已经死了。

分娩很脏乱。威尔一本书也不需要看就知道这一点，但他完全没有准备好面对浸透汉尼拔手套的湿乎乎血淋淋的东西。他现在明白为什么医院要用帘子遮挡视线了，但他无法移开目光。

不疼，一点都不疼，但当汉尼拔将双手伸进他体内，拉出一个苍白的湿漉漉的小家伙时，威尔的胸膛痛苦地一沉。

孩子在他体内的时候看起来那么巨大，但汉尼拔怀里抱着的小家伙不可能超过七磅重，又小又脆弱。而且安静，那么那么地安静。

“汉尼拔，”威尔抽气道。“ _汉尼拔！”_

汉尼拔转过身，把孩子放在一块毛巾上，他的身体挡住了威尔的视线。威尔发出了一种声音，完全非人，丝毫听不出是他自己的嗓音。他看不见。他没办法 _知道。_

汉尼拔用一个小球做了些 _什么，_ 威尔只能猜测，接着孩子发出了一声湿润响亮的哭泣。

“她没事，威尔。”汉尼拔柔声说。“她很完美。”

“她，”威尔几乎说不出这个词。他无法相信。他不太能想明白这个正在打嗝，像铃铛一样哭泣的小家伙来自于 _他，_ 他孕育了她，给予了她生命。“让……让我看看。”

汉尼拔松松地把这个袖珍的小东西包了起来，将她抱近了一点让威尔看清。他没有看见很多。他的视线被泪水模糊了，威尔伸出一只颤抖的手拂过孩子的脑袋。

“天哪，”他说，随即晕了过去。

威尔醒来时，他头脑昏沉，浑身发软。他仍然躺在那间空余的卧室里，但窗帘被拉上了。他仰躺着，一张薄毯盖在他身上，还有一些别的东西。别的——

孩子——小姑娘， _他们的_ 小姑娘——仍然趴在他的胸口，打着盹，不过现在被清洗干净了。在威尔身边的，是汉尼拔，宽大的手掌覆在孩子背上，像一个哨兵一样守着她和威尔。

“汉尼拔。”

男人立刻转头看向他，双手抚过威尔的头发，抚过他的脸颊，将他们的额头贴在一起。威尔发出了一点声音，露出了一个微笑，但做不到比这更多了。他感觉自己像是铅做的。汉尼拔吻住他时，威尔叹了口气，随他亲了。

“没有并发症，”汉尼拔贴着他悄声说。“她一出生，你……你就失去了意识，我摘除了子宫。没有器官损伤。没有严重失血。威尔，你如此非凡。你真的非同凡响。”

威尔试图笑起来。“我昏过去了多久？”

“你睡了四个小时，将近第五个。”

“她一直——”

“一直都在你身上，”汉尼拔保证。“我检查过她，给她洗完澡之后，她就一直在你身上睡觉。”

威尔蹭了蹭他，逼着自己睁开眼，皱着眉试图坐起来好好看看孩子——他们的孩子。对。他的腹部又一次被切开了。汉尼拔急忙往威尔脑后堆了更多的枕头，方便他好好看看。

威尔将手指掠过孩子的头顶。她有头发，薄薄几缕棕发，威尔触摸它们时感觉像是丝绸一般柔顺。她是这么地 _小。_ 难以置信地小。如此脆弱，如此精致，如此特别。威尔知道她对于除了他们两个之外的人来说看起来很可能就像个蒸熟的土豆，母亲们为什么柔声夸赞她们的新生儿，仿佛他们真的非常美丽一样，现在也说得通了。

“嗨，小姑娘，”威尔叹息道，当汉尼拔帮忙把小家伙往上移了移，让她紧贴着他的胸骨时感激地朝他笑了笑。“你好啊，小甜心。你和阿尔蒂差不多大，是不是？”

汉尼拔若有所思地沉吟一声。“阿尔忒弥斯是掌分娩的处女神，”他说。威尔嗤笑一声。

“我会说这听起来是个糟糕的组合，但考虑到目前的情况……”他顿住了，怀疑地瞥向汉尼拔。“汉尼拔。我们不能用狗的名字给我们的女儿起名。”

“当然不能，”汉尼拔赞同道。“但阿尔忒弥斯的罗马称呼……”

威尔回忆了一下他有限的神话知识，皱起了眉。“……戴安娜？”最终，他犹豫地开口。汉尼拔点头时，他低下头看着胸口的小宝宝。“戴安娜，”他重复道，反复念了这个名字一会儿。“我喜欢它。”

“这是个好名字，”汉尼拔说。“古典。”

威尔翻了个白眼，温情地对他的小家庭莞尔一笑。“她的名字就是个糟糕透顶的爸爸笑话，”他抱怨道。“等到她够大了，能明白你的双关了再说。”

“还有你的。”汉尼拔愉悦地反驳，威尔吞咽了一下。

她现在在这里了。戴安娜。一个在最令人发指的情况下诞生的，奇迹般的小小孩，生来就有着两个将会爱她至深的怪物。 他想，事情可能会变得更糟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **译者** ：呜呜呜终于出生啦！！！阿尔忒弥斯除了掌分娩以外还是狩猎女神以及荒野、野性和动物的守护神，非常非常awful的双关了hhhh


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _随着他们部分精力的回归，一些过去被忽视的东西也回归了。戴安娜还没有准备好连着睡一整夜，但她成功令喂奶之间的间隔越来越长了，让她的双亲多了那么一丁点儿在一起的时间。_
> 
> _是威尔迈出第一步的。如果能照他的意思来，汉尼拔无疑会再等上九个月，想要确保威尔恢复了健康。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **原作：** 感谢你们在这一整趟过山车之旅中的陪伴！！

威尔缓慢但稳定地康复着。汉尼拔接过了绝大部分深夜喂奶的任务，让威尔得以休息和恢复。白天，威尔和戴安娜基本满足于相互依偎在一起。她常常用她那双蓝色的大眼睛看着他，认真地端详他。

“她记得你说话的声音。”汉尼拔告诉他。

“还有你的。”

不过，随着日子一天天过去，威尔的精力渐长，有一件事变得非常清晰：

汉尼拔绝对对小宝宝一无所知。

感谢罐子上的说明他能弄明白奶粉配比，他非常乐意和她讲话，他知道要扶着她的脑袋，但似乎这就是全部了。他抱她的姿势笨拙而僵硬，似乎永远都搞不懂她的哭声，哪怕威尔全都学会了。而且，假如是汉尼拔给她换的，戴安娜的尿布就没有哪次不漏。

这些事情莫名地可爱。

威尔甚至都不确定为什么他自己没有做得这么差劲——又不像是他有弟弟妹妹要照顾，或者沃利是需要换尿布的年纪。威尔有一次一边轻轻拍着趴在他肩头的戴安娜，一边开玩笑说或许他和汉尼拔各有一套对付脏乱的办法。

“你有一件全身塑料服，”威尔提醒他，脚搁在脚凳上，阿尔蒂趴在他膝头，戴安娜在他下巴下方蜷成一团。

“那是为了避免留下不必要的证据，”汉尼拔回答，语气近乎傲慢。“纤维，皮肤细胞，头发。”

“喔，我知道。”威尔一本正经地点头。“有一段时间我被迫领导了追捕你的小组，记得吗？”

汉尼拔朝他露出的表情太宝贵了。

然而，尽管他们笨手笨脚，他们还是在慢慢建立起一个家庭的节奏。威尔严格地卧床静养，之后汉尼拔又绝对禁止他弯腰或者举起任何比阿尔蒂或者他的咖啡杯重的东西。威尔心怀感激，但也为此洋洋得意。他在让汉尼拔帮他拿东西这事儿上找到了不少乐趣，等着看男人要花多久才能明白这个游戏。

威尔不记得任何摇篮曲，所以戴安娜在他身上打盹时他给她唱AC/DC和史密斯飞船。汉尼拔从未听过任何人如此曲不成调，但却从来没有打断。狄安娜则会在威尔哼唱歌词和伴奏，随着节拍假弹吉他时盯着他看，抓着他的手指不放。

汉尼拔坚决要孩子掌握两种语言，不过他似乎定不下她的第二语言应该是什么。

“她现在都还不会说 _第一_ 语言，”在又一首意大利语十四行诗之间，威尔提醒他。到目前为止，它们被证明是哄戴安娜入睡的最好方法，这让汉尼拔洋洋自得。“而且她会在家说英语，在学校说法语。我们不可能都通晓各国语言……”

威尔话音渐弱，凝视着安睡的孩子。“随着她长大，我们将不得不更加频繁地外出。课后活动，通宵聚会。我们不能把她锁在房子里。人们会看见我们的脸。”

“人们只看见他们想看见的东西，”汉尼拔说。他将戴安娜放回摇篮里，距离足够近到威尔不用下床就能查看她的情况。“没有人会来这里找我们，未来五年不会，那时我们已经变了。”

威尔皱起眉，伸出手抓住汉尼拔的手腕。“我爱我们的女儿，”他坚定地说。“但如果我们因为你非要扮演上帝在婴儿体操课上被捕的话，我会和杰克·克劳福德指天指地发誓说是你绑架了我。我会 _帮_ 他给你定罪的。”

汉尼拔亲吻他。“我知道。”

汉尼拔换尿布的技术越来越好，虽然威尔依旧觉得自己从一开始就更加擅长这一点非常好笑，但汉尼拔在一件事上是个行家，那就是在戴安娜哭闹的时候把她哄睡。

就像是魔法一样。汉尼拔会把她抱起来，将她搂近，用一种语言或者另一种对她低声呢喃——威尔觉得那是立陶宛语。有时候他的额头与她的相贴，她感到自己被搂抱着、安全的就足够了，有时候则需要更多，但无论需要什么来安抚她，汉尼拔似乎都是那个提供这些东西的人。

威尔发现自己并不嫉妒，尽管他知道自己在她不会为了 _他_ 安静下来的时候会感到烦躁，他更多的还是好奇。汉尼拔·莱克特，“切萨皮克开膛手”，在他们暮色笼罩下的房子里来回走动，轻轻摇晃着他们的小姑娘，直到她的尖叫变成抽噎，变成疑惑的小哭嗝，仿佛她自己都不再确定自己最开始是为什么哭了。

威尔好奇他们两个中的谁会是她想“谈心”时去找的那个人，谁会是她从噩梦中惊醒时去找的那个人。他知道除了怀着她到足月，将她生下来之外，他对他们的女儿没有任何的基因输入，然而威尔仍然很担心自己的疯狂会影响她，会毁了她。

他努力不去想这件事。

等到他终于被允许下床的时候，威尔开了不少关于学走路的玩笑。事实上，没有他已经适应的额外重量，他感到自己失去了平衡。他经历了一段短暂的时间，其间他自己和戴安娜之间的任何距离看起来似乎都太远了。如果她不在他的视线里，他就到处找她，直到他能够将她拉进怀里才会满足。

汉尼拔，作为一个缺乏大多数普通人都有的自我保护本能的人，提出了一个非常有趣的解决方案。

“我们总能再要一个孩子的。你还年轻。”

威尔朝他眨了眨眼，面无表情。他甚至都无法装出震惊的样子，因为他没有被震惊到。他也无法把自己的脸扭曲成类似厌恶的表情。

相反，他从汉尼拔怀里夺过戴安娜，转身沿着走廊往前走去。

“威尔。威尔，这只是个玩笑。”

这不是个玩笑，他们两人都明白，但汉尼拔的宝宝热必须让它自己满足于戴安娜。威尔从来就没有打算过要孩子，更别说好几个了。戴安娜对他们两个人来说已经足够难照顾的了。

肠绞痛是最糟糕的。

到了第二周，汉尼拔，就像威尔一样心力交瘁，不得不苦笑着承认至少在这件事上，她已经抵达了婴儿的里程碑。这是第一次汉尼拔，而不是威尔，因为自己无法像以前经常的那样把她安抚下来而失控落泪。威尔在一旁看着，由衷地肃然起敬，他从来没有见过汉尼拔流泪。

看着汉尼拔对另一个生命体如此感同身受是一种很奇怪的体验。威尔真心不确定自己该做什么。

最终，他将他的伴侣拉近，嘘声安抚他，就像他在哄戴安娜或者阿尔蒂一样，躺倒在沙发上任汉尼拔哭泣。

三周之内，肠绞痛就结束了，戴安娜不再哭得那么频繁，他们两个重新多了一点休息的时间。他们没有提起另一个哭泣事件，但它冲破了他们之间残存的几堵断壁，无论过去是什么紧张的气氛像一团阴霾一样悬在他们之间，它都消失不见了。

戴安娜两个月大的时候，威尔开始慢跑，带着阿尔蒂一起。一人一狗会气喘吁吁、心情愉快地回来，瘫倒在厨房地板上，直到汉尼拔——一脸恼火地——把他们赶出去。

随着他们部分精力的回归，一些过去被忽视的东西也回归了。戴安娜还没有准备好连着睡一整夜，但她成功令喂奶之间的间隔越来越长了，让她的双亲多了那么一丁点儿在一起的时间。

是威尔迈出第一步的。如果能照他的意思来，汉尼拔无疑会再等上九个月，想要确保威尔恢复了健康。

横跨他腹部的刀疤还是粉色的，但威尔比过去几个月感觉都要好。他已经等得不耐烦了。在卧室里把戴安娜哄睡之后，他去了书房搭讪汉尼拔，坐在他的书桌上，无疑打断了一些非常重要的事情。

或者是更多把他和戴安娜画成玛丽与基督的素描，说实话，他可以少画点的。

“她为你安静下来了？”汉尼拔问。

“宝宝爱她的史密斯飞船，”威尔说。他交叠起双腿，略微后靠让他的衬衣被向上拉起。考虑到那些妊娠纹和伤疤，他不觉得自己尤其性感，但他希望自己可以用努力和热情来弥补这一点。“你不忙，对吧？”

汉尼拔审视着面前的男人，审视着他的坐姿，他身上令人愉悦的紧绷感。他审视着威尔向他露出的小片皮肤，他歪起的头颅，审视着他令自己的舌尖舔湿下唇，复又消失的坦白而不知羞耻的模样。

“恰恰相反，”他说，将笔放在威尔身旁，目光对准了他。诚然，他常常想要将威尔拉入怀中，比他愿意承认的更加频繁。他的确想要让他们双唇相接，抓着威尔臀部将他拉近，扯着他的头发，将淤痕吮进他的皮肤——

威尔放下他的腿，穿着袜子的脚踩在汉尼拔膝上，施加了恰好足以鼓励汉尼拔将椅子挪近的压力，他这么做的同时双手沿着威尔的大腿向上一路抚摸。威尔向前俯身是为了将他的手指放在汉尼拔的下巴上，舌头描摹着唇间的细缝，想要将它们再次分开。

“你马上就要忙起来了。”

“嗯？”汉尼拔双眼眯起，他的声音已经变得低沉而沙哑。他渴望威尔已是如此之久。他确定比威尔为他渴痛的时间要长。即便有红龙之死，有威尔与他在一起的决心，即便有他们在这整个诡异而美妙的怀孕过程中的亲密，他仍存有怀疑。

现在，不再有了。

威尔重新向后靠了靠，但幅度仅仅够他把衬衣扯下头顶，一个慵懒而完全轻率的举动，却使其变得更加火热。随即他将脚从踩住汉尼拔的地方抬起，滑下桌子跨坐在他身上。

“嗯。”他咧着嘴赞同道，接着一把抓住汉尼拔的后脑勺，将他拽到面前接吻。

汉尼拔的双手沿着威尔平坦的背面上滑，在所及之处留下颤栗。威尔感觉自己变得过度敏感；离他们上一次这样互相触碰已经过去太久了，离他们上一次有足够的时间和精力去做更多的事，而不是匆匆一个晚安吻已经过去太久了。

“我已经不脆弱了，”威尔贴着汉尼拔的嘴唇低声道。他臀部下沉，与汉尼拔的相贴以证明他的观点。“没有借口。你会操我的。”

汉尼拔发出了一种近似低吼的声音。他向后一推威尔，将他放倒在书桌上。威尔透过半阖的双眼抬头朝他咧嘴一笑，将他的大腿打得更开了。

“在这一切里，你漏了一步，”他告诉汉尼拔。“留一项任务不完成可不像你。”

“我会补起来的。”汉尼拔向他保证。他沿着威尔的咽喉落下轻吻，一边双手摸索着威尔的休闲裤，一边咬着他的锁骨。

“嗯……这可能要花上你一点时间。你欠了我九个月的债。”

这一挑战使一阵热流穿过汉尼拔的身体，他的下一个吻是在威尔皮肤上的飞快一咬，让这人忍不住笑了起来。他不想让他们的第一次——他们真正意义上的第一次——在他的书桌上，但戴安娜睡在卧室里，回到那里去是不可能的。他飞速思考着：客厅是一个明显的选项，但有威尔在他身下如此迫切地渴求着，它太过遥远了；地板很粗糙，但可能比纸张散布的书桌要好。

还有汉尼拔刚刚从中站起来的椅子，以及书架旁边的高背休闲椅。

他一把将威尔的裤子拉至膝盖处，垂头在他伤痕累累的腹部印下敬拜的吻。他知道覆盖着疤痕组织，威尔那里没什么感觉，但它的象征意义远超一切。

_我将永远不再伤害你。_

_我将永远不再打碎你。_

_我将用我的一生保证你逸乐、安全与温暖。_

一只手落在他发间，将汉尼拔向下压。当熟悉的嘴唇挑逗他阴茎的根部，接着分开把头部含进将其包裹的极乐高热之中。

“ _天，_ 汉尼拔，就这样，”威尔低吟，不停地扭动直到汉尼拔一路扯下他的裤子，让他能够把双腿盘在他肩上。“你等着——等着我把 _我的_ 嘴放在你……”

汉尼拔用舌尖绕着威尔的阴茎头部画圈儿，引他发出最为甜美的声音。想到威尔的口腔令汉尼拔渴痛，但现在，他是不可能被拉开的。威尔的大腿紧紧夹着他，他的脚跟用力踩在汉尼拔的肩胛骨上。

汉尼拔能一直这样好几天，一遍又一遍将威尔带至快感的顶峰，但威尔远没有那么耐烦。几分钟之后，他急切地扯了扯汉尼拔的头发。

“起来。起来，我不知道她会睡多久，我需要你进来。”

坦白说，汉尼拔对此无可辩驳。

威尔有备而来。他几乎就是把润滑液丢给了汉尼拔，又一次打开了他的双腿，迎接汉尼拔的手指探入其间。

看起来这是要在书桌上办了。但考虑到他们的关系从一开始就要一路纷乱，这样也很贴切。传统的罗曼蒂克不是他们的风格。

汉尼拔过去用手指操过威尔，但始终都没有得到过之后可以插入他的保证和许诺。一直都是为了纾解威尔怀孕期间的性欲，哪怕双方都不想停下也一直只是点到即止。而现在……现在。

“操，哦操，”威尔嘶声抽气，一只手向下抓着腿拉开，另一只则揪着他自己的头发。汉尼拔的两根手指在他体内，动作娴熟地找到他的前列腺，威尔是如此该死地接近了。他想要射在汉尼拔的阴茎上。如果他在事先射了，好吧……那他就会看到他的身体对连着两次高潮作何反应了。他做下了决定，义无反顾，管它是赴汤还是蹈火，他都会这么干的。

汉尼拔低下头将威尔的一枚乳头含进嘴里，一边加入了第三根手指，尽情享受着威尔在他身下扭动的模样，享受着他干净的汗水与迫切欲求混杂的气味。他自己的身体则高度集中，注意力集中于威尔所做的任何事和每一件事；每一次颤抖和颤栗，每一次肌肉的绷紧。

“汉尼拔——现在，我他妈的不在乎怎么来，就—— _现在_ 。”

汉尼拔张开手指，将它们抽了出来，垂首在其中一条发颤大腿的凹陷处吮出一枚淤青，然后脱下了裤子和内裤，飞快撸动起他自己的性器。

在他面前，躺着一个呲着牙、浑身伤痕明艳的男人，一个和汉尼拔咬得一样狠力、留下了他自己的印记的男人，一个没有死去、没有燃烧、没有溺毙的男人。一个给予生命又将其夺走的男人。

“非凡夺目，”汉尼拔告诉他，抓住威尔的屁股，把他将将拉到书桌边缘，自己则调整好姿势，开始缓缓推进他体内。

威尔呻吟一声，向后仰起头。他的牙齿没入下唇，一只手拉扯着自己的头发。不知怎么的，他感觉良多。本不该是这样的，毕竟汉尼拔曾以那么多方式进入过他体内，但它就是如此。

汉尼拔在他之上俯身，抵着书桌，他屏着呼吸，头发垂在眼前。

“别。”威尔拉起自己的双膝，一条腿勾住汉尼拔的臀部。

“别什么？”汉尼拔向后退开，抬头看他。威尔面色红润，嘴唇肿胀。汉尼拔想要画下他此刻的模样。

“别温柔对我，”威尔轻声说。“我们以前从来没有对彼此温柔过。”

“有时，”汉尼拔说，拂开威尔眼前的卷发。“你值得更多的温柔，比你允许自己得到的多。”

威尔嗤之以鼻，但他皱起了眉，情难自禁地被哄住了。“我就知道做爱的时候你就是个蠢货，”他说，在汉尼拔缓缓抽了出来，复又撞进去时弓起了背，不知怎么地，他甚至比第一次进得更深。汉尼拔火热而慵懒地亲吻他的脉搏，威尔浑身颤栗。他垂下一只手臂搭在汉尼拔肩上，手指滑入他发间。

很痛。但没有他们干过的其他事儿那么痛。这是威尔清楚自己会上瘾的疼痛，那种他清楚自己会渴望的疼痛，那种他不会为汉尼拔与自己一同享受而感到愧疚的疼痛。

而且他知道它会转变为快感，如果汉尼拔的舌头和灵巧的手指还靠得住的话。当汉尼拔开始一种从容不迫的缓慢节奏时，威尔闷哼了起来，声音低哑而愉悦，他顺势调整自己的姿势，让他抵达他想要他去的地方。

他不需要汉尼拔动得更快。他也不想让他快。其中的亲密正是他们无法这么做的那几个月里威尔所盼求的东西。一种痛苦渴求的表现，整整一生的圆满。

他将另一只胳膊也搭在汉尼拔背上，手指揪住他的衬衣。

“天你感觉真棒，”威尔耳语，转头磨蹭汉尼拔的脸，他则轻声笑了笑，将自己的角度调高了一点，足以恰好蹭过威尔的前列腺，仅仅撩拨一下。“汉尼拔，”

“我在。”

他们一同律动，动作缓慢而节奏稳定，令威尔连脚趾都在发麻。汉尼拔一只手环过威尔的膝窝，将它向外抬高，给他自己找到一个更好的角度。

这一次他擦过威尔前列腺的时候，威尔呻吟出了声，指甲陷入汉尼拔的皮肤。他似乎无法让他们的身体离得足够近。汉尼拔在他 _体内，_ 威尔却仍然觉得空间还是太多了。

汉尼拔遵从了威尔无声的要求，向前倾身直到每一次插入他们的胸膛都会相互摩擦。威尔在他周围燃烧得火热，每一次汉尼拔找到恰当的角度肌肉都会绞紧。

“我爱你，”威尔喘息道。“我爱你，你这个该死的疯子——别停，你敢停下来试试。”

“我不会的，”汉尼拔低声说，在他极力克制的紧绷之下近乎没有气息。“我不会的，威尔。我爱你。”

威尔呜咽出声，情难自禁，欲火中烧，如此地 _接近。_ 他知道这远不是他们将有或者能够有的最粗暴的性爱，他知道，但他仍然喘息着、呻吟着骑在情欲的刀锋上，要求着更多。

等戴安娜喝完下一瓶奶，安静睡觉之后，他会再一次去找汉尼拔的。他会在一个更合适的地方抓住他，要他操他。见鬼，现在他知道了这种感觉，他会在那间该死的厨房里骑这个男人，操 _他自己_ 的。

汉尼拔似乎读懂了他的心声，抓住威尔的头发拉扯，让他弓起腰，自己得以在威尔的喉咙和下颌上吮出淤痕。

“我会在这幢房子的每一间房里占有你，”他粗野地保证道。“在每一面墙上。邻居会抱怨我们发出的噪音，撞倒大门，而我会让你叫得更加大声以使他们安静。“

“操，哦操——”威尔呼吸猛地一滞，他愈加弯起膝盖，像祭品一样将自己打开，浮现在汉尼拔脑海中的画面在他的眼后色彩明艳地播放着。

“美丽的人啊，我会使你步履蹒跚。”

“求你，”威尔呻吟道，一只手垂落到他们之间去抚摸自己的阴茎。“求你，所有的这些。所有的一切。”

“一切事，任何事，”汉尼拔低吼。他的牙齿找到了威尔的脉搏，轻咬、拉扯直到威尔的喉咙红紫一片。“我想对你做的事，威尔。我想要将我自己装进你体内直到你觉得自己再也装不下为止，接着我想要对你更过分一点。我想要让你 _尖叫。”_

这些话就够了，这些幻想就够了。威尔收紧了手，射在了掌心里，液体温热而粘稠，他声音嘶哑地呻吟着。汉尼拔一直操着他过了那一点，当威尔的哭叫威胁着要填满整幢房子时将自己的嘴唇封在了威尔唇上。

汉尼拔在威尔在他唇上的用力一咬和他的指甲在他背上留下的划痕中找到了自己的释放。他在威尔体内餍足了自我，榨取着他直到他无力动弹。之后，他终于允许自己休息，用自己的身体将威尔笼盖，蹭开了他们之间威尔的体液，一边平复着呼吸。

“操。”威尔喃喃道。“ _操。”_

 _“_ 这是口头的说法，是的。”

威尔轻轻拍了他一下。“别在我觉得爱你的时候当个混蛋。”

汉尼拔吻住了他，一只手覆在威尔胸口，覆在他如擂鼓般的心脏上。接着他抽身退出，用在他颊上的轻轻一蹭制住了威尔的瑟缩，另一个吻被紧接着印下。

“你有一个超出他人预期的习惯，但那是另一回事了，”威尔告诉他，将汉尼拔搂近，他的双腿松松悬在桌边。如果他继续这么躺着，他的脊背会杀了他的，但他就是没法让自己起来。

“你亦然。”汉尼拔回答，微笑着将威尔的一缕卷发拨至耳后。

“等了那么久之后没失望？”威尔揶揄他，当汉尼拔的双眼微怒地眯起时他咧嘴笑了起来。“我觉得一旦我们在床上，那就彻底是另一种局面了。”

“噢？”

“准备骑你换个口味。”

“我毫不怀疑。”

威尔笑了起来，一只手捂住自己的脸，随后任由它落到他头顶的书桌上。他觉得自己几乎被对这个人，这个怪物，这个征服了他，占有了他，允许威尔以前所未有的方式看见他的生物的爱意憋得喘不过气来了。

“我爱你。”威尔真挚地告诉他。

汉尼拔看着威尔，双眉蹙起，眼神温柔。他捧住威尔的脸颊，将他们的额头贴到一起。

“我爱你，”他温柔道。“我所做的一切，都是出于对你的爱。”

“我知道，”威尔轻声说。“这是我还没杀死你的唯一原因。”

在汉尼拔能够想出一些自命不凡的反驳之前，威尔把他拽下来拉进了一个吻里，温情而甜蜜，只是流连了稍微太久。

紧接着就传来了哭声，嘹亮而富有穿透力，一个独自醒来却不知道为什么的婴儿伤心欲绝的哭嚎。威尔苦笑着退开。

“她也爱你，”他说。“如果你能在我收拾干净的时候去哄她，我会更爱你的。”

“任何事和所有事。”汉尼拔说，在威尔太阳穴上落下最后缠绵的一吻。


End file.
